Files of the 4th Division
by Ominae
Summary: Stories of the members of the 4th Division, Special Tactical Troop under the Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters of the Japanese Ministry of Defense, their work and personal lives. AU: 4th Division survived, they weren't killed by Yomi/demons.
1. Plans for Conference

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Summary:

Stories of the members of the 4th Division, Special Tactical Troop under the Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters of the Japanese Ministry of Defense, their work and personal lives. AU: 4th Division survived, they weren't killed by Yomi/demons.

Chapter 1: Plans for Conference

* * *

Kiriya Konparu's Office, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

The spectacles-wearing man of the PDCH, 4th Division of the Special Tactical Troop was alone in his 4th Division Headquarters. Located under the MOD building gave the division, like the rest of the PDCH, some form of covert protection from the public eye.

"I wonder what the top brass wants to press me about in the later meeting?"

Kiriya had remembered from speaking with a Ground Self-Defense Force general that the meeting was with regards to the rise of bioterrorism before and after the fall of the great Umbrella Corporation back from the disaster of Raccoon City. Kiriya's interests had perked up when the officer had told him about this; it seemed that the workload of the PDCH would be increased with their mandate to tackle cases of bioterror aside from cases involving the paranormal in Japanese territory or involving Japanese nationals at home and abroad.

He sighed, thinking about the meeting. No doubt that the Ministry of Environment's own Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division would want to be involved in this meeting as well later in the evening.

"Well..." Kiriya murmured to himself. "I might as well start preparing for the meeting."

"Excuse me, sir."

Kiriya noted that his secretary was standing in his room, entering through its sliding door.

"Is it time?" Kiriya asked.

The secretary shook her head. "No, sir. I have a memo for you to read. It's important."

"Thank you." Kiriya took the memo from the secretary, who excused herself as the Section 4 CO read the memo.

_To: Kiriya Konparu_

_From: General Ryotaro Okumura, Chief of Staff, Joint Staff_

_Re: Meeting_

_This is in regards to the upcoming meeting regarding the threat of bioterrorism to Japan and to the rest of the world. Please note that the Joint Staff would be discussing matters pertaining to the former Umbrella Corporation, as well as a number of bioterrorism-related matters. The MOD has been informed that representatives of the MOE's SDCD would attend the meeting also to bolster joint cooperation against potential bioterrorism operations in Japan and abroad.  
_

_That is all._

_Regards,_

_General Okumara, Chief of Staff, JS_

"For this meeting," Kiriya mused on the memo. "the heads of J-1, J-3, J-4, J-5 and J-6 with the Public Affairs Director would most likely show up to attend." Kiriya stared at the wall clock nearby, informing him of the time.

"8:15?" Kiriya pondered on the current time. "15 more minutes before the meeting's about to start." He massaged his nose bridge. "I guess I better get ready."

He pressed a button on his intercom. **"Is Izumi-san already in HQ?"**

**"Yes, sir. Should I send her to your office?"**

**"Of course."**

**"I'll take care of that at once."**

**"Thank you. And send the recruits to the meeting as well with me later on, whoever comes first. Doesn't matter if they're together or not."**

**"All right, sir."  
**

"And now," Kiriya went to the hangar and retrieved his 4th Division uniform jacket. "time to meet with those chair warmers and see how productive the meeting will be from here on."

* * *

Outside Conference Room, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Ah."

Kiriya saw Mami Izumi, one of the many combat operators of the 4th Division, waiting for him near the doors of the MOD's conference room. Her 4th Division uniform, which consisted of a jacket with white coloring in the chest area without any pants, white stockings and high heels, made her stand out with some of the other female 4th Division operatives. He noted that she seemed a bit nervous; the 4th Division commander decided not to ask what was bothering her for the time being.

"Konparu-shirei." Mami greeted Kiriya, bowing before him while being careful that the yellow ribbon that tied her her hair from behind her head was still intact. "I was told to be here for the upcoming meeting."

"Has the meeting started?"

Mami shook her head. "The head of Public Affairs hasn't arrived yet, sir. We're still waiting for the representative from the MOE."

"I see."

"Am I late?"

Kiriya heard the voice of Ayame Jinguuji, the now ex-commander of the MOE's SDCD, was being wheeled in a SDCD operative in his early 30s. He wore a black suit, polished shoes and a necktie with a white dress shirt worn underneath.

"Greetings, Jinguuji-san." Kiriya addressed her.

"Ayame will do." Ayame smiled at Kiriya. "I insist."

"This is Mami Izumi." Kiriya introduced Mami to the wheelchaired SDCD representative. "One of the 4th Division's operators under the PDCH."

"Nice to meet you." Mami bowed to Ayame.

"Nice to meet you too, young lady." Ayame smiled at Mami before she faced Kiriya. "I suppose that you're hear for the meeting with the Joint Staff."

"Indeed. They wish to speak to us about the issue of bioterrorism."

"Oh, my." Ayame sighed. "After all the work that I had to go through from what happened last week."

"My sympathies." Kiriya expressed his sympathies to her. "I heard the SDCD has lost a few good agents in the field."

"Thank you kindly." Ayame nodded. "They were the best under my command."

"Shirei!"

Kiriya, Mami and Ayame heard a voice shouting from nearby. A figure was seen in the corridor walking towards the conference room.

"Ah there you are." Kiriya greeted the new arrival.

"Konparu-shirei!" The figure had his right arm snap into a salute to greet Kiriya, standing at attention after he stopped from further walking when he lightly stamped his feet together.

"At ease." Kiriya acknowledged the salute with his own. He noted that the recruit had worn the 4th Division jumpsuit, which is different from what the females wear as he had worn a jacket and pants on. Unlike all of the male 4th Division operators, he had his face concealed with a black balaclava and an orange beret with the 4th Division insignia sewn on it aside from being on the jumpsuit's left arm. In addition, the masked operator did not wear the 4th Division's custom load bearing harness. Instead, he had opt to wear a black Blackhawk Omega Elite Cross Draw/Pistol Mag vest that had a revolver holstered. A Marstar Drop Leg Holster was strapped on his left thigh, which holstered a pistol.

"Ara." Ayame smiled at the masked operator. "I didn't know that you're wearing it." She pointed to the balaclava. "Iwahata-san must've influenced you to wear that from his mercenary days, yes?"

"Ahh..." The masked operator was at a loss for words. Mami eyed him carefully, feeling some sort of familiarity with him. "It's my preference, Jinguuji-san."

"Ah, Konparu-kun." A GSDF officer greeted Kiriya, clad in his blue officer's uniform with various ribbon bar decorations placed on the left side of his chest. The epaulette on his uniform indicate his rank as General. "I'm sorry that I'm late." He appears to be in his late 40s.

"Not at all, General." Kiriya shook his head. "The meeting didn't start without you yet."

"We might as well get in. They might get impatient while all of us are out here."

* * *

Conference Room, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Let us begin the meeting." General Okamura, the 52-year old head of the Joint Staff, presided over the meeting. Kiriya and Ayame were in the room, flanked by their respective subordinates. "I'd like to bring up the issue of bioterrorism, specifically the possibility of bioterrorism that would threaten Japan's national security domestically and internationally since the Raccoon City crisis and the fall of Umbrella in 2003 with the bioterrorist attack in Harvardville Airport incident."

Kiriya, Ayame and the other Joint Staff officials nodded. The memories of Umbrella's last stand in 2003 was still fresh in their memories when major news organizations broadcasted the company's downfall, not to mention with the attack on a civilian airport by a renegade WillPharma researcher and ex-Umbrella employee named Frederic Downing in the name of profit.

"Will the prime minister allow the SDPH to operate overseas in case of a bioterrorist attack that concerns the country?" Kiriya asked, earning the attention of the Joint Staff.

"The Prime Minister and the Security Council have raised this concern a few days ago when we met with him." The Public Affairs Director replied. "So far, no consensus. But there is a clear indication that the PDCH would possibly play a role in battling bioterrorism aside from the traditional mandate of battling the supernatural in our soil. But the only problem that the group will have to overcome is the possibility of being in public knowledge."

The J-3 head, a man in his late 50s, adjusted his eyeglasses. "I would agree with Public Affairs. This problem is of grave concern to the Joint Staff and to the MOD due to logistics. Otherwise, most of us here are unofficially fine with the PDCH having a anti-bioterrorism role here and abroad."

"Do we have contact in any way with the BSAA?" asked Kiriya, leaning back on his chair.

The BSAA, known officially as the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Formed in 2003 by the American government with assistance from the UN Security Council and the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium to combat all aspect of bioterrorism. It was quite surprising that BSAA officials had contacted the Joint Staff and the PDCH and SDCD for future cooperation in anti-bioterrorism missions in Japan and overseas as part of the BSAA's attempts to link up with covert anti-paranormal organizations from all around the world.

"Yes we do, Konparu-kun." The head of J-5, a man in his late 40s, addressed Kiriya's question. "We reached an agreement that we will cooperate and assist the BSAA in anything related to bioterrorism that could harm Japan or Japanese nationals abroad."

"So does this mean that the PDCH will operate abroad?" Ayame raised a question to the Joint Staff. There was a moment of silence after Ayame had asked.

"Well..." General Okamura decided to answer Ayame. "It seems that way, Jinguuji-san." He eyed the woman. "But don't be conceited due to the fact that the SDPH can be deployed abroad for anti-bioterrorism missions while there could be cases of the supernatural or bioterrorism back home."

"Of course not." Ayame insisted. "I would still like to cooperate with the SDPH in any way possible, just like the last time."

"I see." Okamura sighed and reclined in his chair. _Good thing I didn't get a headache right now in this way with our previous meetings with the SDPH. I wonder if it's a divine sign from above..._

"It looks like we need to further hammer out details on whether the Security Council can give their consent of having the PDCH deploy abroad after this meeting is over." The head of J-1 spoke up. "Is there anyone, aside from Jinguuji-san and Konparu-kun, who object to the deployment of SDPH forces abroad to face off against bioterrorists that would harm the country's national security?"

Kiriya eyed the Joint Staff, including Okamura. He didn't hear and see any kind of objection from them.

"Very well." Okamura coughed a bit. "It seems the Joint Staff is in agreement to have the PDCH deployed overseas in case of bioterrorism aside from the mandate of battling the supernatural. I'll relay this decision to the prime minister at once." He stood up from his seat. "If there is nothing else, the meeting is adjourned. We'll continue with further discussions on the matter for another time."

"It seems the meeting was quite productive." Ayame told Kiriya as the Joint Staff officers filed out of the room.

"I agree." Kiriya extended his left hand out to her. "Thank you for coming, it seemed that your presence had somehow made the meeting a bit productive aside from what I heard from the last time..."

"Not at all, Konparu-kun." Ayame smiled at the Section 4 commander and shook his hand. "Not at all."

Chapter 1 END

* * *

PS - My first foray into the Ga-Rei series, particularly the Zero TV series. Hope everyone likes it. I'm currently going to center the oneshots on each of the characters in the 4th Division with some OCs in mind, not unless the rumored 4D OVA will be released for me to use more characters with some exchanges with the 1st Division. Of course, I'll mix the stories with other series, so feel free to suggest which crossover are interesting. I'll see if I can do them. Oh yeah, chapter has some references from the Resident Evil series. Hope you liked them. XP

Same thing with the character oneshots. Also, take note that the oneshots can stand on their own. Though there could be some that are connected. It depends on my writing though, I'm not sure right now. If anyone likes to use these stories for their own, be sure to let me know 'kay?

I'm doing this for the meantime to get a break from doing CG writing. If you people want suggestions on who should be featured (Can be the guys from 4D or a potential 4D operator/staff member), don't be shy to toss a suggestion in the reviews. Let me know as well if there are any mistakes in the chapter for me to fix too.

On the side, I wish Jouji Nakata would voice Kiriya Konparu. He'd kick ass with him. Too bad we all know what happened to the guy at the end of episode 1. Bummer... To those who want to know more about the 4th Division, watch the 1st episode of Ga-Rei Zero. Hope you guys enjoy reviewing this; come and check out the rest of my stories as well. If I've gone technical on some things here, please let me know which one. I get that when I get too specific in my descriptions.

For details on the Joint Staff of the JSDF, see . /jso/e_ for more details.

I guess up next is Mami Izumi. Unless someone wants to suggest someone else...

Made some changes from Section 4 to 4th Division. This'll tell you why. - 2009/02/garei_


	2. Thoughts

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 2: Thoughts

* * *

Command Center, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Boy, what a day that was last week."

Mami sighed when she entered the command center after reporting for duty 2 hours ago, looking around to report in as one of the PDCH's combat operators under its elite Section 4. Right now, she just wanted to sit down at her station and analyze the situation that occurred in the Greater Tokyo Area with operators of the PDCH and the SDCD against evil spirits led by the now deceased and corrupted SDCD agent Yomi Isayama. Mami began to type commands at her section, eyeing the main LCD screen that was divided horizontally to show detailed maps of Japan and the Greater Tokyo Area.

_The only thing bothering is why Yomi-san went renegade against her SDCD comrades and led monsters against them, not to mention against us? _Mami could remember the close call for both her and Kiriya when a jellyfish-like monster known to possess humans by attaching to their heads was killed; it was found trying to sneak up on her at the 4th Division mobile command post truck outside the Metropolitan Area Outer Underground Discharge Channel building.

* * *

Outside 4th Division Mobile Command Post, Metropolitan Area Outer Underground Discharge Channel building, Saitama, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_"What happened?" _

_Mami said as she and Kiriya went outside of their 4th Division command post after hearing a ruckus that consisted of sword slashes and several gunshot sounds. What they saw shocked them from all counts._

_Three black suits, consisting of two men and one woman with black hair, were standing near a dead jellyfish-like monster with its body riddled with several bullets and several slashes from a katana. Kiriya noted their clothing and weapons used showed their affiliation with the MOE's SDCD division._

_"Are you alright?" A young teenager with clean cut appearance asked Kiriya, holding a smoking submachine gun._

_"An Amanojaku." Mami realized the demon the three SDCD agents killed, being familiar with the creatures of Japanese mythology as part of her PDCH training.  
_

_"Is that a Category C?" Kiriya pointed to the dead demon._

_"Yes, sir." The SDCD agent replied as he slinged his submachine gun. "We've received a weak signal nearby, so my team's been sent to check it out since we were in the area conducting anti-demon reconnaissance."_

_"I see." Kiriya nodded. "I thank you for the help you've provided."  
_

_"Mate." The teenager nodded to Kiriya before he spoke to his companion, a young man in his early 20s. Mami saw that his face reminded her of a fellow agent, only female. He had a shape-up haircut and a minor scar near the left side of his lips. "Better get down there or we can't stop Yomi from chopping them up."_

_"On it!" The young man jumped into the hole leading to the main water tank interior, brandishing nothing but seemingly normal black operator gloves. "AAAHHHH!" His yelling could be hear as he went deeper and deeper as he descended by falling down towards the bowels of the empty tank.  
_

_"He seems familiar." Mami mumbled, seeing the young teenager speak to his female companion. The woman was in her middle to late 20s, had long black hair and unlike her male companions, was merely armed with a katana of unknown make. She watched the katana-armed woman remove the blade from the downed Category C monster, which disintegrated in a matter of seconds. "Where have I seen him before..."

* * *

_Command Center, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Mami-san!"

"Ah!" Mami snapped out of remembering the past mission, nearly earning the attention of the other male/female 4th Division combat operators. She whispered "sorry" to her fellow operators, watching them go back to work when Mami turned her head around to see who was calling her name.

"Sorry." Mami bowed a bit when she moved her swiveling chair to see that it was Kiriya's secretary who was calling for her. "What can I do for you, Kotono-san?"

Kotono Ishihara sighed. "Konparu-shirei needs you to see him at once. He'll wait for you outside the conference room at the MOD."

"Is there something up?" Mami asked the brown-haired ponytailed woman, going over her clipboard.

"A meeting's going on with the Joint Staff, including a representative of the MOE's SDCD." Kotono replied. "You better get up there at once."

"All right." Mami logged out of her station before she stood up from her seat. "Thank you." She began to run out of the command center, despite wearing high heels.

"I can't believe her." Kotono sighed as she walked towards the command center's main entrance. _I wonder if this is my fate to do things like that since I'm now 30..._

_

* * *

_Outside Conference Room, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"I wonder if he's here?"

Mami had arrived outside the conference room, panting as she ran for some time when she was nearing her destination.

"Ah."

Mami snapped her attention towards Kiriya, who had also arrived outside the conference room.

"Konparu-shirei." Mami bowed to Kiriya. "I was told to be here for the upcoming meeting."

"Has the meeting started?" Kiriya asked his subordinate.

"The head of Public Affairs hasn't arrived yet, sir. We're still waiting for the representative from the MOE."

"Am I late?" Mami turned around to see Ayame in her wheelchair accompanied by a SDCD agent.

"Greetings, Jinguuji-san." Kiriya addressed the newly arrived Ayame.

"Ayame will do. I insist."

"This is Mami Izumi." Kiriya introduced Mami to Ayame. "One of the 4th Division's operators under the PDCH."

"Nice to meet you." Mami bowed to Ayame.

"Nice to meet you too, young lady." Ayame smiled at Mami before she faced Kiriya. While the two were talking, Mami waited for Kiriya to finish his conversation with Ayame. She stared down at the corridor behind Kiriya, waiting for her commanding officer to get inside the conference room when she saw a masked Section 4 operator.

Mami had a shiver up her body; she felt that the unknown male operator was giving her a familiar feeling that she couldn't tell right now.

_If I remember right, Konparu-shirei mentioned that Section 4 was suppose to have two recruits transferred from the MOE's SDCD. It was only due to the events of last week that the transfer was momentarily delayed to quell the kashas roaming in the Greater Tokyo Area._

* * *

Corridor, near Conference Room, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_I'm glad that meeting was over. I felt tired all of a sudden..._

Mami sighed, being dismissed by Kiriya after the meeting with the Joint Staff with Ayame, representing the SDCD, dispersed for the meantime. Walking towards the elevator lobby, she saw the masked operator speak to Ayame with her SDCD bodyguard. Mami watched them talk until the operator began to remove his beret and balaclava, revealing partially his face.

_What the? _Mami was shocked, noticing his clear cut appearance and black hair. _It's the same guy who saved me from the Amanojaku._

The operator was busy talking to Ayame, seeing her off when Mami decided to head back to the command center.

"He reminds me of someone." Mami murmured, walking slowly to jog her memory. "Is it..."

Mami gave a deep breath before she whispered.

"Is it him? After all these years, is it really him?"

* * *

A few years ago

Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_A 13-year old Mami had been speaking alone to a 12-year old boy, eating ice cream cone at his own leisure._

_"Is it good?" Mami asked curiously to the boy. The boy, in response, eyed Mami before he replied._

_"Of course it is! Vanilla's one of the best ice cream flavors out there..."_

_"You sure?" _

_The boy glared at her before he licked his ice cream cone again. "It is, Mami-nee."_

_Mami smiled. "If you say so. Mami-nee will try some vanilla soon." _

_The boy nodded. Mami then said, "But Nee-san wants you to eat it with me, okay?" She giggled when the boy's cheeks turned red.  
_

_"How are you two doing?"_

_"Mama." The boy waved to his mother, a woman with short brown hair in her mid 40s. Mami greeted the woman too by waving at her as well._

_"Thank you for keeping an eye on Ryo-kun, Mami-chan..." The woman approached Mami and smiled at her._

_

* * *

_Corridor, near Conference Room, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Ryo-kun, ne?"

Mami found herself leaning on the wall on one of the corridors away from the elevator lobby.

Now she knew that the clean cut teenager was familiar to her.

She was someone who she knew from her past.

"What happened to you after these years, Ryo-kun?"

A teardrop fell down from Mami's left eye. She later rubbed it off with her hand.

"Will you tell Mami-neesan what happened to you 6 years ago?"

* * *

Express Elevator, en route to Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Mami took one of the Express Elevators from the lobby, which began to take her down several floors from above ground after she inserted her 4th Division ID card into a slot below the emergency stop button.

_I can't just mope around and do nothing; I better get back to work already._

She stared at her wristwatch, waiting in the elevator to take her down back to her destination.

The operator needed to get back to work at once.

Chapter 2 END

* * *

PS - And there you have it, a Mami-centric fic. She's my second favorite female Section 4 operatives, next to Natsuki for her bike fu techniques. Cute and bubbly IMO. As you may/may not know, all information of the 4th Division operators (e.g. background) are all AU since not much information is available at this point and their history is vague unless some OVA/supplement guidebook is revealed. Unless such information is out, I'll be improvising the history of the Division 4 guys/gals. The featured OCs (from the SDCD) will have their backgrounds further explained in future chapters (With some non-Ga-rei -Zero- characters who are meant to be character fillers and stuff), so no one pester me about these guys yeah? They're meant to flesh out Section 4 to the best of my writing abilities since I need to properly tie them with Zero since this is an AU for Division 4 as a whole since they didn't get killed by Yomi and her now demon allies. ;)

For the scenario, I'm assuming that Ga-rei -Zero- takes place in the year 2007 since that's when the former Japanese Defense Agency was changed officially to the Japanese Ministry of Defense by law after the Diet passed it into law with support from the opposition parties, except the Japanese Communist Party and the Social Democratic Party. Go figure with Japanese politics, but I've taken a lot of interest in them. Especially with the debate on the existence of the JSDF according to Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution.

On another matter, I do have some ideas on some Ga-rei stories. If you want to use them, feel free to let me know which one and I'll provide more details.

"The Suits"  
- A humorous attempt for the agents of the Ministry of Environment's Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division on why they have to wear black suits, neckties and polished shoes. Join us as we get into the minds of the Nabuu brothers, Kazuki, Noriyuki, Kouji, Kiri and perhaps some random fandom MOE grunt... I mean special agent!

"Reverse"  
- Influenced by the PS2 game Shadow of Memories. After the death of the entire 4th Division, they are revived by a mysterious stranger who offers his assistance to help the squad avoid their deaths and assist the remaining SDCD agents in stopping Yomi. (This can be extended to the manga if the reader's writing skills would do so)

"In Time"  
- How much change does it make if Kagura was able to stop Yomi from being possessed by the Sesshōseki at the hands of Kazuhiro Mitogawa?

"Survivors"  
- A 1st Division squad was able to extract the survivors of 4th Division after Yomi had attacked them by surprise at the Metropolitan Area Outer Underground Discharge Channel's water tank. (Masaki and Toru can survive the attack by Yomi since her attacks can leave them injured, except for the former's decapitated hand.)

That's all I got for now. In the meantime, I look forward to you readers letting me know how I did for this chapter. Thanks and have a good day/night, wherever you're from. I just hope I did the chapter okay. If you guys spot anything wrong, let me know and I'll see if it is worth fixing or not (e.g. it's mean to be there).

As for the demon that can control humans like what happened to poor Mami, the only creature in Japanese mythos that can do that is the Amanojaku since it's in legend that it makes people do evil things.

I guess up next for the line of 4th Division oneshots is Natsuki, ace biker and lone female combat agent. That is, unless someone else has someone else in mind. ;p

In the meantime until the next chapter's up, please let me know how I did for the Mami-centric chapter. Don't be afraid to flame me too if there are mistakes that I should look out for and fix ASAP in subsequent chapters. I appreciate all the help I can get from you readers/reviewers from reading this chapter. I just wish I can make it longer.

I humbly apologize for the lack of 4th Division/SDCD vs Paranormal creatures-type battles. I just want to get down to the drama first. 4th Division will be back on duty in the next chapter or two to do battle with them, that I can promise you. I just hope there are people who read Ga-rei fics here. If you can, help spread the news to other Ga-rei/Ga-rei -Zero- fans that a Ga-rei subcategory's on this site.

I also apologize for the long PS. It wasn't meant to be this way, but I want to clear some questions that you may have.

Okay, I will really, really, really stop here now before I bore my readers to death, which is something I don't want to do.


	3. Reconnecting Ties

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 3: Reconnecting Ties

* * *

Somewhere near forests of Fukui Prefecture, Japan

* * *

Traveling on a red 2007 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R motorcycle in high speed were two people wearing familiar-looking orange uniforms. The rider seated at the rear wore a Shoei motorbike helmet as a precaution. However, its female driver wore no helmet as she kept driving the bike faster and faster.

"Na-chan!" The voice belonged to Masaki Shindo, one of the many technology specialists of the PDCH's Special Tactical Troop assigned to the 4th Division's 1st Platoon. "You're traveling too fast! I might fall off by the time we're done with the operation."

"Shut it!" Natsuki Kasuga, female 4th Division agent dubbed as the "Motorbike Ace" by her peers and superiors, continued to increase the speed of her ZX-6R. "You're suppose to be on recon to check on the Tsuchigumo, not to evaluate my motorbike driving. Got it?"

"Hai, hai." Masaki sighed, flipping the plastic visor that covered his eyes up to observe the rampaging Tsuchigumo on a pair of binoculars. They were not modified with spirit seeking lenses or technology as 4th Division operatives like Natsuki and Masaki have the ability to see them naturally. "Looks like it's still continuing on with its little stroll."

"Except that the area it's heading for isn't in a park." Natsuki replied, concentrating on driving the bike. "Which is a big mystery since nothing's there with the exception of the nearby mountains."

"Mami-chan did report back that a Category A signature was sighted near Mount Haku or something initially." Masaki continued to observe the Tsuchigumo while ensuring that he was still riding on the ZX-6R.

_Hm..._

Natsuki saw a Mitsubishi UH-60JA Black Hawk helicopter, assigned to the PDCH, approaching the rampaging spider-like creature after it flew overhead the two 4th Division operatives.

"What the hell is a UH-60JA doing here?" Natsuki murmured, seeing the Tsuchigumo interested by the chopper's appearance.

**"Agent 33." **Mami spoke on Natsuki's earpiece neatly concealed in her left ear's auditory canal. **"You're getting backup out there to deal with the Tsuchigumo. The Commander said the situation's escalating even with the cordon being tightened up by the 1st Division."**

**"You mean the MOE's SDCD going to help?" **Natsuki tried to confirm with Mami.

**"No." **Mami said. **"The PDCH has deployed a UH-60JA to assist you. Did you see it?"**

_So that's what it was doing out there? _Natsuki pondered on Mami's reply.

"What's that chopper trying to do?" Masaki said out loud after he saw the Tsuchigumo trying to approach the UH-60JA, which turned to its right after it hovered a few meters away from it.

_What are they doing? _Natsuki wanted to curse and shout at the pilots of the helicopter, knowing that they don't have means of defending themselves from the tall creature.

"Are they going to..." Masaki saw the chopper's cabin doors had been opened. Inside the almost empty cabin, an unknown individual was wearing a male 4th Division jumpsuit like him. However, he had a 4th Division beret and a black balaclava worn to conceal his entire head with an unknown tactical vest. "Is that guy from the 4th Division?" He then lowered his binoculars.

Natsuki halted the ZX-10R after she saw the seemingly 4th Division operator reveal himself from the chopper. "His uniform does seem to be from our division."

The two operators saw the masked operator load a rocket grenade onto an unknown RPG rocket launcher.

"An RPG?" Masaki blinked his eyes, checking to see if his eyesight was correct. "An ordinary one won't..."

A loud booming sound was somewhat heard from the chopper when the RPG rocket was fired from the rocket launcher and struck the Tsuchigumo on its side. It howled angrily, trashing about with its legs that smashed trees, rocks and anything near it. The masked operator fired another RPG rocket, hitting the Tsuchigumo's rear.

"Must be a Mani-type like the ones we use on our small arms." Masaki theorized, seeing huge holes on its body from the damage done by the RPG rockets.

"It's moving!" Natsuki saw the creature move towards the direction of the road she and Masaki were on in order to avoid further RPG attacks. "Masaki, get off the bike."

"W-what?" Masaki was confused.

"I said get off, I'll finish the Tsuchigumo off!" The biker glared at Masaki. "It's coming this way!" Natsuki shouted at him. Seeing that she was serious, Masaki got off the motorbike with the helmet still worn while Natsuki gripped the handlebars after she revved the engine.

Traveling at high speed once more, Natsuki charged straight on as the wounded Tsuchigumo began to approach the road she was using.

* * *

Road, Somewhere near forests of Fukui Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"There you are."

Natsuki murmured, seeing the Tsuchigumo slightly collapse on the road with its wounds beginning to bother it. Taking the chance to inflict damage on the wounded creature before it could stand up on its tall legs that were propping it to prevent the Tsuchigumo from totally collapsing and being left defenseless, Natsuki accelerated the motorbike at high speed and held the clutch carefully to change the ZX-6R's gear from second to third.

"Here goes." Natsuki whispered, manipulating the motorbike's throttle and rear brakes in order to perform a wheelie after she was approximately 2 meters near her target. She was on top of the Tsuchigumo's body when Natsuki pressed a button on the left handlebar to activate the orange and yellow Zen Buddhist mantra written on its tires.

The Tsuchigumo trashed about when Natsuki applied more torque into the wheels, delivering more damage to it before she drove off from its body. After Natsuki drove a short distance away from the creature, she unholstered a 9mm Springfield Armory XD Service pistol from the holster at her rear in case the beast would try to attack her.

Natsuki aimed the all-black pistol at the downed Tsuchigumo, holding it in a one-hand grip on her right hand while keeping her balance on the motorbike with her legs and her left hand holding its respective handlebar.

"Looks like I don't need to." Natsuki lowered her pistol when the Tsuchigumo wailed in pain out loud for the last time before it died with its belly facing up.

"Na-chan!"

Natsuki holstered her XD Service pistol, seeing Masaki run towards her as the Tsuchigumo began to dissolve to nothing.

"What?" Natsuki grinned, seeing Masaki tired after running for who knows how long.

"You're cruel for leaving me back there!" Masaki pointed to the stretch of road behind him. "Are you trying to kill me from exhaustion or something?" He promptly took off his helmet, not riding on Natsuki's ZX-6R anymore.

**"Good work you guys!"**

Toru Kanze's voice came on Natsuki and Masaki's earpieces as the 4th Division's lone Bell V-22 Osprey tiltrotor aircraft hovered over them.

**"Shame you couldn't join in, Toru." **Masaki chuckled, replying back to Toru.

**"That's true. Kudo-san wants you to get some field experience every now and then."**

**"I guess." **Masaki watched the V-22 land a few meters away from the parked ZX-6R, now parked and its engine turned off after Natsuki dismounted from the motorbike.

**"We're going to convene a meeting after the 1st Division secures the area." **Toru told Natsuki and Masaki over their earpieces.

* * *

Lounge, 4th Division Mobile Command Post, Somewhere near forests of Fukui Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Alright. We're all here."

Kudo Kuzuno, commander of the 4th Division's 1st Platoon, entered the MCP to see his subordinates already seated in the lounge. The lounge area was not, in actuality, a lounge in name as it had been used by 4th Division personnel to conduct their meetings and debriefings when they are in the field.

"What happened, Kudo-san?" Natsuki asked, seated in the couch next to Toru and Masaki. Mami was standing near the coffee table, going through a brown folder held in her left hand.

"Nothing much." Kudo shook his head and pointed outside with his left thumb doing a hitchhiker's gesture. "1st Division squads were able to recover a strange sword from a cave nearby while you and Masaki encountered the Tsuchigumo."

"Casualties?" Masaki asked, adjusting his glasses.

"They had." Kudo sighed. "Strangely, just one dead after the cave collapsed when they tried to evacuate. Most likely from fragmentation grenades used to kill the Category Ds. We'll know more when Konparu-shirei debriefs us further once we get back to HQ."

"What happened?" Toru asked Kudo.

Kudo sighed. "He died while he was being airlifted to the nearest hospital."

"Take a look at this." Mami showed the team the picture of a longsword with a trident-shaped pommel and guard. "This is a Spirit Sword recovered by the 1st Division during a raid at the caves after satellite images detected the presence of Category Ds."

"What the heck is that thing anyway?" Masaki took the picture to get a closer look. "Looks like some ugly sword to me."

Natsuki felt worried for Toru when he stared at the table, clenching his right hand into a fist. _Toru-kun..._

"Intelligence reports that the sword's to be destroyed." Kudo told his subordinates. "Well, the SDCD offered assistance to destroy it since the PDCH is low on manpower after what happened to Isayama-san a week ago."

"Understood." Mami spoke next. "HQ will see what significance these swords have." The young 4th Division operator explained to her comrades. "The SDCD had recovered and destroyed four of these swords under independent search and destroy operations."

"All right!" Kudo shouted to the rest of the 1st Platoon. "Dismissed for now! We need to analyze the area if spirit energy is still lingering in the forests. Let's go!"

* * *

Near 4th Division Mobile Command Post, Somewhere near forests of Fukui Prefecture, Japan

* * *

"Ne, Toru-kun?" Natsuki asked Toru while they were using Spirit Detection Counters, based on the Geiger Counter used to detect traces of radiation. However, these units were modified to be used by the PDCH and the SDCD to check for any spirit signatures left behind in an area if a demon was still in the area or whether they are unknown demons around, hostile or not. 1st Division soldiers were guarding nearby, armed with Colt M4 assault carbines fitted with Airtronic USA-made M203A1 underbarrel grenade launchers, for perimeter protection. They were distinct from the 4th Division through their dark bluish BDUs with black Eagle TA-V3 tactical vests, Eagle SAS Mark V Leg Holsters to house their Glock 17 pistols with light mounts and black Rabintex Attack combat helmets customized to house monocle-like spirit seekers worn above their CJ Special Forces Patrol Headsets. Their hands were covered with black BlackHawk Fury Commando kevlar assault gloves.

"Hm?" Toru replied, checking his counter. "What is it?"

"Did you ever wonder why these demons ever come out to threaten Japan?" Natsuki waved the Spirit tube of her Spirit Detection Counter unit above her and eyed the electronic display at the same time. "I mean we're facing demons and monsters based from our mythology. I never dreamed that I would face a Kasha myself before Konparu-shirei recruited me to enter the PDCH."

"Who knows?" Toru shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they want their own place here on the planet?"

Natsuki didn't answer; she felt the need to know Toru's answer further.

"Perhaps at one time," Toru continued to wave his Spirit tube around for a few minutes. "these yokais thrived around before we, humans, drove them back to the underworld. Now that they're around, the demons are trying to reclaim what's rightfully theirs."

"That sounds like a good answer." Natsuki replaced the tube back on her counter, seeing that there were no further traces of any spirit signature in the area. "I guess I should thank you."

"Don't mention it." Toru placed a comforting hand on Natsuki's right shoulder after he too replaced the tube back on his counter.

"H-hai..." Natsuki's heart skipped a few beats when she felt Toru's gloved hand. _That... went well._

Natsuki placed her right hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat fast as Toru spoke with Masaki regarding his findings with his Spirit Counter. The 21-year old held her counter unit on her left hand when she saw the masked 4th Division operator from earlier when Natsuki saw the person use an RPG-type weapon against the now defeated Tsuchigumo.

_It's that guy again._

Natsuki spotted the masked operator from the UH-60JA a while ago speaking to some of the 1st Division soldiers guarding the cordon to the forests. Taking a closer look at him, Natsuki noted that he didn't wear the 4th Division's custom load bearing equipment harness. Instead, the beret-wearing operator had a black Swedish Snigel Design Utrustningsväst Polis 2003 tactical vest, outfitted with various modular pouches, and a black Marstar Extreme Ops Tactical Holster strapped on his right leg.

"What's up?"

Natsuki turned around to see Masaki was standing next to her.

"You're wondering about the new guy huh?" Masaki asked. "Well, you're not the only one who's in the dark."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Masaki began to explain to her. "Heard some stuff that the two guys we've got as newbies are transfers from the SDCD."

_So we have not just one, but two? This is interesting. _"Do you know why?" Natsuki asked Masaki.

"Don't have a clue." Masaki shook his head. "Konparu-shirei's suppose to debrief us on the new guys after the fiasco with Yomi-san, but the detection of Category Bs and As and the Spirit Swords we were able to find didn't give us the time for some introductions."

"I see." Natsuki sighed.

"You guys done?" Kudo called out to his subordinates after speaking with the masked operator and some of the 1st Division soldiers. "We're moving out!"

"Got it, Kudo-san!" Natsuki shouted to him, getting her ZX-6R on the V-22 Osprey. As she loaded her motorbike with help from Masaki while Kudo was in the VTOL's main pilot seat to start its engines, Natsuki watched the unknown 4th Division operator enter their MCP parked nearby.

"Don't worry about him." Masaki told Natsuki. "Heard from Kudo-san that our masked friend insists on riding back on the MCP with Mami-chan." He then had a grin. "I wonder what made him insist on it anyway?"

Natsuki didn't answer Masaki's question when she had entered the V-22 moments before its ramp sealed off the VTOL's only entrance.

_I wonder if I know him? _Natsuki pondered before she went to take her seat since the V-22 was about to take off towards its destination, the Ministry of Defense.

* * *

Lobby, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Another day huh?"

Natsuki had been the first to enter the PDCH's HQ after taking the express elevator from the main lobby of the MOD early in the morning. She, like the rest of the 4th Division's 1st Platoon, had been ordered to report in early ASAP for some reasons yet to be revealed in full uniform.

"Mami-san." Natsuki stepped out of the elevator, seeing the yellow ribbon-wearing girl standing nearby. "What are you doing here early besides me?"

"Konparu-shirei wants us to be in the briefing room right away when we get here."

"Huh?" Natsuki was confused. "How come?"

"We're suppose to know the new recruits from the SDCD. The Commander's already bringing them here as we speak."

* * *

Briefing Room, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

The PDCH's briefing room consisted of a projector mounted on the ceiling with a white wall mounted projector screen and several auditorium-style seats in several rows of the room with two cabinets in the rear. The particular arrangement just seemed to be more of an auditorium instead of a briefing room.

"Hey." Masaki waved to Natsuki, who had entered the briefing room. Natsuki nodded back and took a seat next to Mami, who was the second 4th Division agent to arrive after the eyeglass-wearing technology specialist.

"Is Toru and Kudo-san in HQ yet?" Natsuki asked Mami.

"They should be." Mami stared at the wall clock. "I saw them speaking with Konparu-shirei and the new masked recruits."

"Sorry we're late."

Natsuki, Mami and Masaki turned around to see Konparu arriving first in the briefing room, followed by Toru and Kudo. Seconds later, the two masked recruits came following Kudo.

"All right guys." Kudo spoke to the three agents in the room. "Commander wants us to get acquainted with the recruits."

"Hey." Toru sat down next to Natsuki. Natsuki managed a smile at Toru as he sat down.

"I apologize for calling you all so early in the morning while you're suppose to have your day off." Konparu spoke to his 4th Division subordinates. "I've been meaning to get the recruits introduced if it were not for the recent spikes of the Category B and A detections coupled with the discovery of the Spirit Sword we had to dispose of with the SDCD."

Natsuki saw the two beret, balaclava-wearing recruits standing next to Konparu and Kudo. _It's him. _She noted the same person who wore the Polis 2003 vest and the other wearing the Blackhawk Omega Elite Cross Draw/Pistol Mag vest.

"I apologize that you two want to retain your anonymity," Konparu spoke to the recruits. "but we need you two to kindly introduce yourselves to the other members of the unit."

"Yes, sir." came the reply from the recruit wearing the Polis 2003 vest as he took off his beret and balaclava with his companion doing the same.

"Ryotaro Miyano." Konparu pointed out the 17-year old recruit wearing the Blackhawk vest. "And Nobuo Kasuga, our recruits from the SDCD." The 21-year old male twin of Natsuki nodded to acknowledge himself.

Everyone in the room, except Konparu, were shocked to see the recruit's faces.

And they all had a good reason why they did so.

* * *

Empty Main Water Tank, Metropolitan Area Outer Underground Discharge Channel building, Saitama, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_"Look out! Behind you!" Nobuo shouted after somehow landing in the main water tank, crouching down without having any kind of bodily harm.  
_

_That was enough for Masaki to turn around to see Yomi charging in with her Shishio katana at him._

_"Damn it!" Masaki quickly drew out his Glock 17MB pistol from his right leg holster and started to fire it at her. _

_"Hmph." Yomi dashed back while using the Shishio to deflect the 9mm bullets meant for her._

_"I see you two have made it." Yomi smirked, Shishio on the side after Nobuo had warned Masaki. Ryotaro had landed near Nobuo, flexing his hands.  
_

_"Yomi!" Ryotaro shouted. "This is as far you go. The Sesshōseki's controlling you!"_

_"I know." Yomi had the smirk on her face. "Isn't it wonderful?"_

_"We can still fix this." Nobuo warned Yomi. "It's not too late."_

_"Oh..." Yomi charged in towards the two SDCD agents. "I'm afraid it's too late for the two of you."_

_"I hate doing this." Natsuki heard and saw one of the agents, who had resembled someone familiar in her family, began to take action. "But here goes."_

_The operator glove-wearing agent bumped his fists together before he went straight for Yomi._

_"Erah!" The two began to clash with each other, the gloved fist being used to deflect the slashes of the Shishio meant for him. Natsuki saw the other agent put on his tactical fingerless gloves, starting with his left hand as he watched his colleague distract Yomi away from the 1st Platoon since they were nearly killed if it weren't for their presence._

* * *

Briefing Room, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Commander!" Natsuki saw Toru shout at Konparu. "Why didn't you tell us that the ones who saved us back at the water tank in Saitama are going to be our new recruits?"

"I did plan to introduce them to you." Konparu replied. "But like I said, the spike of Category Bs and As coupled with the discovery and disposal of the Spirit Swords prevented me from doing so." The white gloved commander then grinned at Toru. "Besides, I thought this would make things interesting."

"T-thanks for saving me..." Masaki reached his right arm out to shake hands with Nobuo, who gladly took it. "I would've been killed if it weren't for your warning."

"No problem." Nobuo replied, smiling. "Let's just say that we were there at the right place at the right time."

"The two of them had been previously assigned to the 1st Platoon temporarily when things were sorted out with the other platoons due to manpower problems after the battle against the Kashas in the Greater Tokyo Area recently." Konparu told the agents. "Ryotaro-kun..."

"Ryo will do, Shirei." Ryo insisted.

Konparu nodded. "Ryo is assigned to be one of the armorers of the 4th Division. Nobuo, on the other hand, is assigned to the 4th Division as sniper number two aside from Toru-kun until his eventual reassignment alongside Ryo to the 2nd Division."

"Didn't they take a beating during the events concerning the Kashas and Jikininkis in another part of Tokyo." Toru asked Kudo, who replied with a nod.

"Understood." Nobuo replied. "I do the assaulter role aside from sniping when called." Toru slightly nodded when he heard Konparu on Nobuo's role; he usually does sniping duties to pick off monsters from afar when called for since Toru does the main fighting for the 1st Division.

"I'm the team's temporary scout and assaulter like him aside from being assigned to the armory if not on the field." Ryo told his new comrades, using his right thumb to point out Nobuo for emphasis.

"Ah..." Toru nodded again. "Good to have you then." Natsuki noticed that there was a bit of hostility with Toru, probably from Konparu keeping most of them in the dark about the recruits.

"I trust that you two had the time to look around HQ for the locations?" Konparu asked Nobuo and Ryo.

"Yes, sir." Ryo replied. "We had the time to look around."

"Don't hesitate to ask anyone for help in case you get lost or confused." Konparu told the new recruits. "After all, this is your new base now away from the SDCD."

"Yes, sir." Ryo and Nobuo said in unison, saluting Konparu. Afterwards, the two ex-SDCD agents bowed in front of the team and said in unison, "Pleased to meet you all."

* * *

Motor Pool, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

After the debriefing to introduce the recruits had been over, Natsuki went over to the PDCH's motor pool. The area had been reserved exclusively for the unit, located at a few floors of the main building's basement parking lot at the MOD complex. Around two to three basement floors are for the 4th Division's use with the rest being used for the MOD's civilian/military staff assigned to the ministry. The 1st Division, on the other hand, uses only helicopters and armored vehicles assigned by the Joint Staff office.

"Nobuo-kun!" Natsuki spotted her twin brother, who was not wearing his beret and balaclava aside from the rest of his tactical gear.

"Nee-san." Nobuo greeted Natsuki, unlocking a 2008 Dodge Avenger sporting 4th Division colors and insignia. "Why are you here?"

"I..." Natsuki bit her lip. "I just wanted to see you."

"I see." Nobuo sighed. "To be honest, I thought I'd never expect to see you again like this."

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah. After being separated from the orphanage."

"Sorry." Nobuo told his older twin sister. "I've tried to contact you before I was being recruited to the PDCH and..."

"It's all right." Natsuki placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder and smiled. "It was something that was beyond our control."

Nobuo smiled at Natsuki, "Got it."

"So where are you going?" Natsuki asked.

"I got permission from the Commander to visit a colleague of mine at the hospital." Nobuo opened the Avenger's driver side door. "She's been there ever since the incident back in downtown a few days ago."

"Can I come?" Natsuki entered the Avenger's front passenger side.

Nobuo nodded in reply. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Garden, Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, Kamikitazawa, Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Ara." Ayame greeted Nobuo and Natsuki after the two had arrived in the hospital. "I'm glad you made it."

"Nobu-niichan!" Kiri Nikaido greeted Nobuo with a hug and kiss on his right cheek.

"So you must be Natsuki Kasuga." Ayame shook hands with Natsuki. "I was told by Nobu-kun on some things about you."

"Thank you for keeping an eye on my brother." Natsuki thanked Ayame. "I was only able to meet him right now."

"You're welcome, Natsuki-san."

"Ano." Kiri asked Natsuki while Nobuo was speaking to Ayame. "Are you oniichan's girlfriend?"

"W-what?" Natsuki felt her heart racing and her cheeks going red before taking a seat on a bench next to the amnesiac SDCD operative. "What makes you say that?"

"Oniichan talks about you back when he was working with Ayame-neechan."

"Really?"

Kiri nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes when he talks about you, he fees like he's in pain."

Natsuki bit her lip again, feeling sympathy for her twin brother. "Oh. I'm his twin sister, Natsuki."

"I just wish that you can be there for Nobuo-niichan, Natsuki-san." Kiri said with a sad look on her face. "He needs the support he can get."

"I know." Natsuki nodded. "Thank you, Kiri-san."

**"Agent 33. Come in please, this is Mami with the MCP." **Natsuki earpiece rang up when she heard Mami's voice.

**"Agent 33 here." **Natsuki replied. **"I'm with Agent 32. What's wrong?"**

**"We've got reports of monster infestation along the Route 466 highway."**

"Should be near." Nobuo motioned for Natsuki's attention after he bade goodbye to Ayame and Kiri, the two 4th Division agents running towards the direction of the hospital's entrance.

**"What's the target?"**

**"Category C. Jikininki." **Mami replied. **"And I've got your motorbike ready, so you need to be at the scene. Over."**

* * *

Somewhere in Route 466 Highway, Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Keep 'em at bay until the 4th Division can arrive!"

Two squads of M4-armed 1st Division soldiers faced off against a horde of Jikininki, white and transparent ghosts that appeared from the ground up after they had attacked several cars on the highway, leaving most of them in smoldering wrecks. Their spirit seekers were activated, over their left eyes to see them as the division consist of GSDF soldiers who do not have any kind of spiritual sense, unlike their 4th Division colleagues.

"Fire!" The squad commander gave the order to unleash a rain of bullets on the Jikininki's heads. The rule of thumb in engaging them is to completely blast the head until it no longer exists.

"Engage the Reisui!" The squad commander yelled to his subordinates. They complied and fired the special Reisui 40mm grenades from their M203A1s over the Jikininki.

**"This is Agent 33 of the 4th Division." **Natsuki came on the squad commander's radio via headset mounted on his left ear. **"Clear the way! I'll finish them off."**

**"There's no need for your presence, Agent 33." **The squad commander began to reason with her. **"The 1st Division can..."**

**"Don't object with me, commander!" **Natsuki yelled. **"I've been given authorization, so clear the way."**

**"Clear the way!" **The commander yelled, not arguing with her any longer. **"And keep firing on the Jikininkis!"**

The 1st Division soldiers kept their fire, pausing only to reload their M4s until Natsuki arrived in her ZX-6R.

"Move away!" Natsuki revved up her motorbike, gunning the engine hard as she was 5 meters to the nearest Jikininki.

_Take this. _Maneuvering the bike to perform a wheelie, Natsuki activated the mantra written on its tires before the female agent spinned the bike around. The resulting action took out two Jikininkis after the mantra-inscribed tires struck their upper bodies, killing them in an instant as their torsos dissolved.

Chapter 3 END

* * *

PS - Well, a Natsuki-centric chapter for you all Natsuki fans out there. Sort of. XP

Note that chapter's a bit longer than the other two; decided to do so on the advise of my aniki who browsed it and told me that I should get some meat on getting a common story that ties the oneshots. Decided that "Yeah, maybe I should do that." I always want to portray Natsuki's soft side, especially when she's with Toru. I tinkered with the idea on what if she had a twin brother.

I had a hard time with the designation of 特務. It means "Special Duty" in English, but I'm not sure how to handle it. Some fansubs say it's "Special Ops" or "Agent". So for now, Agent will be the equivalent of 特務 unless Kadokawa USA and/or the official English translation for it comes out.

In the meantime, let me know how I did for this chapter. I was influenced by ijuintekka's stuff to write down the part where Natsuki rides over the wounded Tsuchigumo to finish it off. I'll give him credit him for that. Apologies if I don't get the motorcycle operational description and all right. Never used/rode one before. Same goes with the MOD building; I've never been there and they probably won't let me scour around the building to do research to make this chapter look good since it's a sensitive installation like all DOD/MND/MOD buildings are. I wish I know what the 2nd/3rd Divisions of the PDCH does in the Ga-rei universe. I want my 4th Division OVA on these guys, dammit! (Shakes fist).

You may notice some of the vehicles depicted for 4th Division use in the chapter is red. The 1st episode depicts the ZX-6R does resemble orange or red, depending on how you look at it. In my opinion, it can look like red though so I'm treading on this carefully. For this reason, I'm gonna go for red for vehicle body color to give contrast to the orange uniforms used by 4D. I'm having a blast with using my imagination on the ground vehicles in use by the 4th Division since they're more elite than the 1st. XP

Up next is Masaki Shindo, technology specialist and V-22 Osprey co-pilot.


	4. Links

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 4: Links

* * *

Outskirts of Shibuya Station, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Even though the entire Shibuya Station was cordoned off by the police, four vehicles parked in front of the station were not marked with police markings. Instead, they had red body coloring with the insignia of the number 4 painted on their front driver and passenger doors of the SUVs and on the motorbike's fairing with the exception of one of the wagon-like vehicles.

A 2007 Hummer H3 and a 2008 Subaru Forester SH were parked outside the deserted station with a 2007 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R and a 2007 BMW F800S parked behind the latter with their Shoei motorbike helmets hooked on their handlebars. Behind the bikes was a parked gray 2002 Hummer H1 wagon.

"Of all the people," grumbled an eyeglasses, orange jumpsuit jacket and BDU pants-wearing man, who stayed near the parked H3. "why do I have to be on guard duty today?"

One person, however, has been left in charge of guarding the parked vehicles.

"Why can't it be the new guys?"

Masaki Shindo, one of the many technology specialists assigned to the 4th Division, Special Tactical Troop of the PDCH, sighed and merely adjusted his glasses while keeping his right hand on the right leg pistol holster that holstered his Glock 17MB pistol. His sidearm, like the rest of the firearms used by 4th Division personnel, are chambered with Mani bullets. They are only some of the weapons, in the world of the occult, that can incapacitate or kill a rogue spirit in its tracks

"Seems like it's quiet now." Masaki checked the empty station's entrance, remembering that 1st Platoon was deployed to the station in the evening so as to minimize public scrutiny after getting reports of unknown Category spirits attacking commuters in the middle of the afternoon. The MOE's SDCD had been deployed in as well, joining forces with the MOD due to both ministries' lack of manpower after sustaining massive casualties at the hands of Yomi Isayama of the SDCD, an ex-shell of herself after being slain by her own comrades due to the power of the Sesshōseki. "Makes you wonder if the yokais do bother to attack the public in the day?"

_What the?_

Alerted by a sudden movement in front of the station entrance, Masaki instinctively drew out his Glock 17MB and took aim with the pistol. Holding it in a Weaver stance, Masaki was ready to gun down anything suspicious and hideous that would try to come out of the station.

"Oy, Masaki!"

Masaki was relieved when he saw Toru, armed with his dual Walther P99 QPQ pistols with tactical laser illuminators mounted on their rail adapters, leading the 1st Platoon. Next to him was Natsuki, armed with her Springfield XD Service pistol held at her left hand. Minutes later, Kudo came out of the station armed with a Heckler and Koch UMP 45 submachine gun; his Glock 17 pistol was holstered on his right leg pistol holster like Masaki's.

"Sorry, Toru." Masaki felt embarrassed, wanting to shoot his sidearm at himself for almost shooting him. "Reflex." _Should've paid more attention to the sound of their boots..._

"Huh." Toru holstered his P99s at the rear hip holsters and glared at Masaki. "Figures." Masaki holstered his Glock 17MB. Natsuki did likewise and holstered her sidearm at her rear pistol holster.

"It's all clear." Kudo told his subordinate, ejecting the UMP 45 to check its remaining ammunition of Mani bullets. _Half of the .45 ACP Mani bullets are still in here._ "All Category Ds, so there's nothing to worry about aside from being possibly overwhelmed." He slapped the magazine back into the SMG's magazine well.

"We recovered this too." said Ryo as he and Nobuo came out of the station a minute after Kudo exited the station, the former carrying the hilt from a now broken Spirit Sword. In combat operations as urged by the new recruits to Commander Konparu, the two ex-SDCD agents were to wear their black balaclavas and orange 4th Division berets to conceal their identities.

"What is that?" Masaki stepped forward to examine the hilt. "Another one of the unknown Spirit Swords?"

"Yeah." Ryo sighed, shifting the sling of his FN P90 submachine gun. "It was planted somewhere in the tracks of Shibuya Station when we found it."

"Ryoooo..." Ryo sighed when he heard Mami running towards him from the 1st Division's MCP; the masked 4th Division agent had a major cut on his left cheek and on the balaclava.

"Mami-nee..." Ryo trailed, shocked to see Mami. "Aren't you suppose to oversee the command post or something with the commander?"

"What's important is your well-being, mister!" Mami dragged him on his left arm. "You've got a wound there..."

"MAMI-NEE!" Ryo began to protest while being dragged against his will.

"Masaki." Nobuo coughed to get his attention in the midst of adjusting the sling of his LWRC M6A1 assault carbine on his left shoulder; the 14.7" rifle had been outfitted with several tactical accessories including a vertical foregrip and an EOTech Model 55A Holographic Weapon Sight (HWS).

"Huh?" Masaki heard Nobuo call his name.

"We found someone who was nearly cornered by the Ds." Pointing to his rear with his right thumb, Masaki saw two unknown men wearing black suits, white polo shirts, black pants and shoes with a young girl wearing a white middle school uniform while holding the scabbard of a katana. They were coming out of the station's main gated area, partially wrecked by the fight between the SDCD/PDCH agents and the Category Ds aka zombies, escorting a young woman in her early 20s wearing a dark blue windbreaker jacket, jeans and white rubber shoes. She had her hair done in a ponytail.

"I'll see you later." Nobuo walked out of the station entrance after assisting the woman leave the station, as it was being cordoned by 1st Division operatives.

"S-senpai?" The ponytailed woman spoke to Masaki, who somehow knew the young woman.

"J-Junko Tomoe?" Masaki called the woman by her first name. "Is that you?"

* * *

Masaki and the young woman were seated at the sidewalk outside the station; police still had the area cordoned off from the public, leaving the deserted area under SDCD and PDCH jurisdiction for the meantime.

"Junko." Masaki asked the woman. "I thought you were heading back to your dorm or something." He eyed a PDCH Kawasaki CH-47JA heavy-lift helicopter that landed a few meters away from Shibuya Station's main entrance, which deposited a platoon of 1st Division toting their Colt M4 assault carbines with attached Airtronic M203A1 underbarrel grenade launchers.

"I was..." Junko placed with her hands. Masaki noted that the 1st Division had placed 4 sentries to guard the station entrance while the rest of the platoon stormed inside to ensure no civilians were left behind and Category Ds left standing. "But I was attacked by those things and I..."

"Junko." Masaki fixed the blanket around her shoulders.

"I don't know why." Junko hugged the blanket around her tightly. "But those things..." Masaki saw that his junior wanted to laugh at her experience. "I can't believe I saw monsters right in front of me."

_Umm... _Masaki didn't know how he could explain the "things" to his junior without blowing his cover with the MOD. _How do you explain to your kohai from your high school days that you work for a ministry that defeats demons with small arms and all?_

"Senpai." The young woman asked Masaki. "About your uniform..."

"Ahahaha." Masaki chuckled at his junior. "You see Junko..." Masaki began to explain while scratching the back of his head. "I work..."

"Yes, Senpai?" Junko eyed her senpai, who was trying to get a reasonable answer out to her.

"I work for a group that provides pest control to the country." Masaki blurted his answer out of the blue.

Junko raised her eyebrow. "Pest control?"

"Masaki! Get down!"

Seeing no threat around, Masaki looked above to see a gray-skinned person leaping from above the station towards them. The eyeglass-wearing 4th Division operator saw that the person wore a hoodie, nearly concealing his face if not descending to the ground so fast, jeans and sneakers.

"Dammit." Masaki muttered, drawing out his Glock 17MB. "A Category D."

"S-senpa..."

"Get down!" Masaki covered Junko's body with her, using his torso as a shield. "And don't look." muttered Masaki, holding the pistol on his right hand via one-hand grip after he aimed at the airborne target.

_Open wide, you bastard._

Masaki took aim with his pistol's sights carefully, aligning it until he could get a good shot at its chest.

_And take this!_

Seeing that the target was not trying to defend himself, Masaki fired his sidearm twice at the Category D's chest. _Gotcha. _Masaki saw that his shots were true when the creature began to fall down on the ground, back first.

Ryo and Nobuo rushed in to the downed Category D with their pistols, the former armed with his Beretta Px4 Storm F and the latter with his Smith & Wesson M&P Standard, after it landed a few feet away from Masaki and Junko.

"Masaki, get back!" yelled Ryo, unloading two shots from his sidearm followed by Nobuo doing the same with his own weapon at the Category D's chest once more.

"Are you all right?" Masaki had his right index finger over the Glock 17MB's trigger guard, helping Junko get up.

"H-hai..." Junko said, fear in her voice from nearly being killed by the lunging Category D that Masaki, Ryo and Nobuo had gunned down.

"Clear." Ryo said, lowering his Px4 Storm F.

"It's clear, Kudo-san." Nobuo had his M&P Standard lowered when he came to speak to Kudo. Kudo nodded, acknowledging his work.

"Guess I owe a thank you for saving my butt." Masaki spoke to Nobuo.

Nobuo shrugged. "Ah, it's nothing."

Kudo stared at Masaki, helping Junko go see an emergency worker standing by at one of the ambulances dispatched outside the station. After seeing that Junko was being tended to, Masaki went back to see Kudo talking to Ryo and Nobuo after he was done speaking to the black and white suited agents of the MOE's SDCD.

Masaki noticed that Natsuki was tending to Toru, placing an adhesive bandage on his right index finger.

"Heh." Masaki grinned. "Must've been wounded during the op back in the station." The 25-year old 4th Division operative sighed and grinned while watching Toru telling Natsuki that she didn't need to put a bandage on his wound despite his objections.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Kudo asked Masaki after he was done speaking to Ryo and Nobuo, the three agents already secured their equipment back in their Hummer H3.

"Hai, Kudo-san." Masaki replied casually. "My ex-high school kohai should be fine, though. A bit shaken up..."

Kudo eyed Junko, who was being checked up by emergency workers.

"Something wrong?" Masaki asked his superior.

"Our agents in the police may need to work her up in making sure she won't tell the public or the public about what happened back in the station." Kudo expressed his concern regarding the possibility of Junko revealing to the news about the incidents in the deserted Shibuya Station.

"What now, boss?" Ryo asked, leaning against the Hummer H3.

"We head back to HQ." Kudo told the masked agent. "We can't do our debriefing here since our Mobile Command Post's busted and currently being repaired as of today and we can't share the 1st Division's for the debriefing."

"Alright." Masaki yawned, stretching his arms. "Let's get back to HQ then."

Kudo gestured to his subordinates to get to their vehicles. Kudo, Masaki and Ryo got in the H3 while Toru and Mami got in the Subaru Forester SH. Natsuki and Nobuo donned their motorbike helmets before they turned on their motorcycles.

Leaving the scene, the H3 took the lead followed by the Forester SH. The F800S and the ZX-6R subsequently followed the two SUVs behind.

* * *

Inside 2007 Hummer H3, en route to Ministry of Defense, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Hey, Masaki."

Ryo took off his beret and balaclava after he had worn his seatbelt from being at the front passenger seat. For the trip back to the MOD, Kudo had been responsible for driving.

"Yeah?" Masaki was staring outside the window as he was seated behind Ryo's.

"Who was that girl you talked to a while ago?"

"Me?" Masaki pointed to himself.

"No, genius." replied Ryo with sarcasm. "The girl living next door..."

"I'm just kidding." Masaki chuckled before he placed a serious look on his face. "But to be serious, I've known here since high school before I went for the 4th Division during my university years."

"Oh..." Ryo sighed.

"I just have this feeling that she has some amount of spiritual sense like all of us do in the unit." Masaki explained, adjusting his glasses.

"And when was this?" Kudo became curious, still concentrating on driving the H3.

"A year or two ago." Masaki replied. "I just heard from her friends that she was accidentally locked up in the gym after she had badminton practice in the evening."

* * *

Outside Gymnasium 2, University of Tokyo Komaba Campus, Meguro, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_"Junko-san!"_

_Masaki was about to break the padlock of the Gymnasium 2's entrance with a lockbreaker that he had acquired from the janitor. It wasn't particularly helpful that he had to go out from his dormitory on a November evening, feeling that he would freeze to death._

_"Masaki-senpai!" Junko shouted from inside the dark building._

_"Hold on! I'm breaking the lock!"_

_Placing the lockbreaker's dual sharp wedges on the lock's shackle, Masaki applied enough force on the handles to break the shackle._

_"Junko!" Masaki removed the broken lock from the door and pushed the sliding doors away._

_Junko rushed to Masaki and hugged him tightly._

_"Junko..." Masaki trailed off._

_"I saw..." Junko murmured. "I saw lots of dead people inside..."

* * *

_Inside 2007 Hummer H3, en route to Ministry of Defense, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Interesting." Kudo said, hearing Masaki's story. _It looks like we have a prospective recruit for the 4th Division._

"Yeah, I know." Masaki sighed, leaning back on his seat. "Hopefully, she'll be alive to get over it."

"I think so too." Kudo agreed with Masaki. _First things first, I better advise Konparu-shirei on this matter ASAP when we get back to HQ._

"Just wake up when we get there, yeah?" Masaki dozed off at his seat as the 4th Division convoy continued on towards the direction of Shinjuku.

* * *

Lobby, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

The next day, Masaki was in the MOD's lobby as usual since he was one of the early birds to report in for duty.

"Hey, Masaki." Masaki turned around to see Toru was already in the lobby as well.

"Toru." Masaki smirked at his 4th Division comrade. "What's up?"

"Kudo-san wants to tell you something when you arrive." Toru told Masaki, inserting his ID card onto the express elevator's card slot.

Masaki raised his left eyebrow, "Really? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see." Toru shrugged his shoulders after he and Masaki entered the express elevator.

"Wha?" Masaki was left to wonder when their elevator went down from the lobby down to the basement levels of the MOD's main building.

* * *

Lobby, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Ohayo, senpai. Nice day, isn't it?"

Masaki was too dumbfounded to even speak when he found out the biggest surprise of his career as a covert government-backed anti-paranormal special forces agent.

Junko Tomoe was wearing the official female combat uniform of the 4th Division, Special Tactical Troop of the Ministry of Defense's Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters.

"Wow." Ryo grinned. "Never expected Masaki to be that speechless."

"He should be." Kudo approached the spectacles-wearing agent. "I brought Junko to see the commander a while ago to have her analyzed for spiritual powers." He then coughed to clear his throat. "Turns out that Masaki was right on the drop when he told me about her; the tests showed Junko's spiritual levels to be quite high."

"I was nervous when they told me that I'm joining this secret paranormal agency." Junko told Masaki, still speechless to see his junior as his teammate. "But I was excited when they told me the details." She giggled a bit. "I get to do things to help people. Not to mention that the pay's quite good to help pay off tuition and other debt problems that I may have with Todai."

"Plus her uniform's like Natsuki's, so there wasn't any issue getting one that fits for her size." Toru told Masaki, patting his left shoulder.

"As of today," Kudo placed a hand on Junko's left shoulder. "Junko's an agent of the PDCH's 4th Division."

"I look forward to working with you guys." Junko bowed down before everyone, including Masaki, her ponytail swaying with her body movement.

_This is going to be a long day... _thought Masaki, wondering if it was a good idea for Junko to be indoctrinated into the unit.

"Toru." Kudo instructed. "Can you and Ryo assist Junko in touring HQ?"

"Understood." Ryo replied, nodding to the scarred man.

"Also help get Tomoe-san a sidearm too while you're at it. She needs to get her training done starting right now in the morning."

"Gotcha."

_Correction. _Masaki sighed. _This is going to be a long, long day..._

Chapter 4 END

* * *

PS - I just hope I did Masaki some justice. I felt that he deserved some back story being with the 4th Division and all that since he played little roles in the 1st episode of Ga-rei Zero. Well, let me know how the story went. I appreciate all reviews (and flames, if they help me improve in the long run for my writing skills). If it appears that I'm getting technical with certain parts of the chapter, I apologize for any. I sometimes do tend to get too descriptive as pointed out by some of my reviewers before. If there's none, then good anyway. XP

To those who are wondering on the depiction of non-Japanese vehicles here in this story, assume that they're RHD unless I say so (Yes, there are people in Japan who get American/European/Australian/other non-Japanese vehicles in LHD. Don't know why.)

BTW, LWRC formerly means Land Warfare Resources Corporation. Nowadays, the company goes with LWRC International.

The Glock 17S is a Glock 17 variant with an external mounted safety switch made for some security forces is some countries including Australia and Israel. Strangely enough, they're not marked "17S" or "Glock 17S". Only way to tell them apart from regular Glock 17s is with the after-market Cominolli safety.

Next chapter is Toru, the division's resident dual Walther P99-wielding akimbo expert. So expect moderate to a lot of Natsuki/Toru interactions. Aside from depicting the 4D doing anti-demon missions, I oughta do one chapter where they do VIP close protection for officials from foreign anti-paranormal forces. I have one such candidate in mind. And the surname starts with a H.


	5. Day In, Day Out

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 5: Day In, Day Out

* * *

Outdoor Shooting Range, Camp Narashino, Funabashi, Chiba, Japan

* * *

The outdoor shooting range of GSDF Camp Narashino had been strangely closed off for the whole day of Monday. Normally, the place would have been used by either paratroopers of the 1st Airborne Brigade or commandos of the Special Forces Group in their usual field exercises when deemed needed.

However, several men and women wearing what seemed to be orange uniforms were the only personnel roaming around the shooting range.

"All right! Let's move it!" A 35-year old scarred man began to shout to his colleagues wearing the same orange uniform and load bearing harness; his sleeves were rolled up halfway before his elbows.

"No need to be in a hurry, Kudo-san..." sighed a 25-year old man, carrying a metal rectangular case slinged on his back. "We've got the range for ourselves, you know." He was accompanied by a orange beret, black balaclava-wearing 4th Division operator, known to be assigned temporarily to the 1st Platoon.

"That doesn't mean that we can slack off, Toru. You too, Ryo." Kudo insisted before he eyed the rest of the assembled 1st Platoon nearby, waiting for Toru and Ryo to arrive at the range. There were two vehicles parked near the outskirts of the range, consisting of a 2008 Honda Stepwgn and a 2008 Nissan Rogue SUV. Owning to Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters (PDCH) vehicle policy, they were given a red finish with the insignia of the 4th Division painted at the front driver and passenger doors.

"So Kudo-san..." Ryo asked Kudo, who was motioning for the other 4th Division operators to come near him. "am I going to be the spotter for Toru today?"

"Yeah." Kudo replied, seeing Toru kneel down next to Ryo after setting down the metal case and opening it.

"Sounds good to me." Toru began to take out parts for an unknown type of sniper rifle.

"Say Toru." Masaki spoke to his 4th Division comrade. "Is that chambered in .50 BMG?"

"It is." Toru replied. "Some of the guys at the armory, Ryo included, wanted me to test out the use of our division's custom anti-material rifle."

"I just taught that we may need an alternative to using 20 mm." Ryo explained to Masaki, and later to the other 1st Platoon team members as Toru closed the metal case. He and Nobuo were not wearing their tactical vests and holsters as today was merely a shooting exercise.

"Shame that Mami-chan can't come to see Toru do his wonder." Masaki gave a smirk.

"Same thing with Junko-san?" Natsuki asked.

"Yep." Masaki said. "Shame that Junko-chan got sick recently, if that's what I got from her friends in Todai."

"Che." Toru had decided to ignore Masaki's last comment as he began to assemble the pieces of the PDCH's anti-material rifle.

"Well," Nobuo shrugged his shoulders. "it's nice for the Ministry of Defense to allow the budget allotted for the division to make a rifle like that."

_There's the receiver. _Toru inspected the rifle's receiver, including the attached scope and bipod, trigger grip, carrying handle and the two .50 BMG 10-round magazines. Seeing that the rifle parts were in working order, Toru placed the handle and inserted a 10-round magazine on top of the rifle.

"Okay." Toru told Kudo, flipping out the bipod legs and placing his ear protectors on. "I'm ready."

"Cover your ears!" Kudo shouted, putting on his issued ear protectors. "This'll get real nasty!"

At his words, Masaki, Natsuki and Nobuo placed their respective ear protectors.

"Okay!" Ryo shouted to Toru, having his ear protectors up. He gave the thumbs up to indicate everyone had their ears covered when he went for a kneeling position next to Toru.

Toru nodded, going to a prone position. Holding the rifle steady with his right hand on its trigger grip and the left hand used to hold the rifle's rear grip next to the magazine housing.

"Fire!" Kudo gave the order.

"Fire!" Ryo repeated the order, observing several round stationary targets placed at the end of the range with a pair of Fujinon Techo Stabi binoculars.

_Hmph. _Toru, having aligned the scope's sights on the first target, pulled the rifle's trigger. He allowed his right shoulder to absorb its recoil when it ejected its first empty .50 BMG casing.

"Good work!" Kudo complimented Toru on hitting the target. "Now, fire!"

"Fire!" Ryo relayed the order again to Toru, having both their eyes covered by their ear protectors.

_Alright. _Toru repeated his actions again, holding the rifle steady before he fired another .50 BMG round towards the stationary target.

The black-haired 4th Division operative had kept firing the rifle until he had counted 10 rounds already fired.

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

Nobuo checked out the used paper targets after he and Masaki acquired them from stationary targets at the far end of the range while loitering near their vehicles. The two noticed that the paper targets had one things in common.

"Is this..." Nobuo sighed and scratched his chin. "Mitogawa?"

"Mito-who?" Masaki asked, confused.

"Kazuhiro Mitogawa." Nobuo explained. "He used to be with the Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division under the Ministry of Environment. He supposedly died with his folks during a plane crash after a trip to the Vatican City. I did try to investigate it with a colleague of mine before we had to stop."

"No leads?" Natsuki asked, somehow getting behind her twin brother.

"Nee-san!" Nobuo shouted, never noticing his twin sister was somehow behind him.

Natsuki simply smiled, giving Nobuo the creeps.

"You guys done?!" Toru called out to the three operators, walking towards the parked Stepwgn.

"Yeah." Masaki answered.

"Good." Toru opened the Stepwgn's trunk, placing the case inside vertically as the space was good enough for it to fit inside.

"So, listen." Masaki spoke to Toru, waving the paper target at him. "Wanna see your work? Most of them had good group shots..."

Toru glared at Masaki, "No." He walked towards the Nissan Rogue, having the SUV's keys with him.

"O-okay..." Masaki felt a bit scared.

_Toru-kun... _

Natsuki watched Toru starting the engine of the Rogue, feeling sorry for him for she knew the only reason why Toru felt anger when he saw the used paper target.

"Something wrong?" Ryo asked, walking towards the Stepwgn with his beret and balaclava removed.

"I need to head out for a while." Natsuki said, running off towards the direction of the parked MPV.

"Where are you going?" Nobuo asked, seeing Natsuki enter the Rogue before it departed from Camp Narashino.

"Leave 'em be." Masaki patted Nobuo's right shoulder, who insisted on him.

"Why?" The 21-year old asked.

"It's..." Masaki trailed off a bit. "a bit personal for Toru." He sighed before he said, "Maybe you won't understand bits of it now, but maybe in the future you will."

"Doesn't matter with me." Nobuo shrugged it off. "Thing is, can we cover for them until Kudo-san comes back from speaking with the base's COs?"

* * *

Somewhere in Zōshigaya Cemetery, Toshima, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"It's good to be back here." Natsuki said, being the first to step into the cemetery after being the first to step of the Rogue parked nearby.

"Ah..." Toru replied. _But she's right, it's good to be back in Minami-Ikebukuro. _Walking towards a particular grave, Toru grabbed some incense sticks from the right pants pocket of his uniform and a lighter.

_Toru-kun still thinks about Aoi-san right? _Natsuki observed Toru light the sticks and waved his hand near it. He then placed them on a round incense holder placed in front of the gravestone.

"Toru-kun..." Natsuki spoke up to Toru before he cut her off.

"You're probably wondering why I'm visiting her all the time even though she's gone, huh?" Toru asked Natsuki, kneeling in from of Aoi's grave. "To tell you the truth, I don't know that myself."

"Toru." Natsuki moved closer to Toru when he stood up, without him looking back at her.

"I really don't know how to handle this..." Toru mused. "Maybe even after those guys have showed up to save us before she killed us..."

* * *

Empty Main Water Tank, Metropolitan Area Outer Underground Discharge Channel building, Saitama, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_Toru watched Nobuo clash with Yomi, using his gloved fists to deflect any attempt by her to slash or stab her with the __Shishio._

_"What the hell?" Toru didn't believe that an unarmed person would dare to fight against someone using a katana. Usually, these people would either be on the defensive or simply use another weapon that would not put their lives at risk._

_"Hmph." Yomi was clearly getting frustrated by Nobuo, who was keeping the upper hand with her punches at her. "You're clearly annoying me, you know that?"_

_"Yeah." Nobuo placed a smirk on his face. "It's simple, when you know the reason why?"_

_"Dammit." Toru gritted his teeth, drawing his dual Walther P99 QPQs from his rear holsters. "Take this!" He aimed the pistols' sights at Yomi and fired._

_Yomi glanced at her left after executing a failed stab at Nobuo to notice that Toru had fired. She faced him and countered the bullets by using her Shishio to slash the 9mm bullets before they could hit her._

_"Trying to test me?" Yomi dashed towards Toru, who kept firing his sidearms. Masaki, Natsuki and Kudo joined in to assist Toru by firing their own pistols. _

_"HA HA HA HA!!!" Yomi was nearing Toru after she sprinted from the middle of the water tank. "I doubt your little toys can stop me now!"_

_"Oh yeah?!"_

_Yomi had halted in her tracks, turning around when she felt several fiber wires ensnared her right arm. _

_"What?" Yomi felt her right arm being torn off with violent force. It was the arm the mainly held the Shishio's hilt._

_"Ha...!" Ryo mocked Yomi, using the fiber wires that had been shot out from his fingerless gloves. "It seems you've forgotten about these gloves of mine..."_

_Yomi at first was bewildered; her right arm had been dismembered from her body. She then began to laugh._

_She was laughing very loud.

* * *

_Somewhere in Zōshigaya Cemetery, Toshima, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Dammit." Toru felt angry, remembering the time when he fought Yomi back in the water tank, a girl who he had met before. "I don't know what to do honestly..."

"Toru..." Natsuki was now a few meters away from him, within arm's reach.

"Perhaps..." Toru stared at Aoi's grave. "being here with Aoi makes me feel better." He stared at the afternoon sky. "But, I somehow feel that this is only an attempt for me to make myself feel content since I come here all the time before, during and after work."

Natsuki stayed silent.

"That brat is still out there." Toru hissed, clenching his fists. "And when I see him again, I'll..."

He suddenly felt arms wrapped around his waist, startling him.

"Natsuki!"

"Toru..." Natsuki murmured, resting her head on his back.

"Umm..." Toru felt his cheeks turning red, his heartbeat beating faster and faster. _When was the last time I felt like this? With Aoi perhaps, I guess..._

"Don't try to bottle up those feelings." Natsuki told Toru.

"But Natsuki..."

"But nothing." Natsuki frowned when she said it.

Toru stayed silent, hearing Natsuki cutting him off.

"You're not the only one who had losses." Natsuki explained. "Everyone in the unit did," She hugged him a bit hard. "including Ryo-kun and my own brother. So don't say that you're suffering right now."

_Mmm... _Toru stayed silent and listened to what Natsuki had to say.

"I..." Natsuki bit her lip, trying to build up her courage. "I just want to let you know that I want to be here for you as must as I can, Toru-kun."

"Natsuki..." Toru turned around, staring at Natsuki. Swallowing the saliva at his throat, he bravely placed his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Toru-kun..." Natsuki felt her own heartbeat increasing; the two of them were close to each other that anything was possible.

"Natsuki." Toru spoke to the motorbike-riding agent. "I..." They were staring at each other hard, cheeks having a tint of red.

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

The two agents were startled when they saw the Stepwgn parked at the outskirts of the cemetery, in front of the Rogue.

"Masaki!" Toru was startled to see him near the Stepwgn. Ryo, Nobuo and Kudo were also nearby.

"Hey!" Masaki greeted him with the two-finger salute with his left hand.

"Geez, Toru." Kudo sighed. "If you were heading out here to visit someone in the cemetery, you should've told me at least you were going here instead of sneaking around." He then eyed Natsuki. "Were you here just to get him, Natsuki?"

"Uh..." Natsuki was quick on getting the answer to Kudo. "Yes, Kudo-san!" _Alright! Good thing I didn't blab on anything else._

"Well, that's good then." Kudo smirked. "I knew I can count on you, Natsuki!"

"What now, Kudo-san?" Ryo asked, seeing Natsuki and Toru were now standing side by side instead of being in front of each other.

"What now?" Kudo repeated the question to Ryo with a raised eyebrow. "We get some food to eat. How's that for a change?"

"Excellent idea ever." Masaki gave Kudo the thumbs up with his right hand.

"Come on you two." Kudo gestured to them to come to the parked 4th Division vehicles. "You want to come or what?"

"O-okay!!" Natsuki shouted, already starting to walk towards the Rogue when she felt Toru touch her right shoulder.

"Natsuki." Toru called for his comrade.

"Y-yes?" Natsuki turned around, her name being addressed.

"Thank you." Toru replied, smiling at her.

Natsuki smiled in return. "You're welcome, Toru-kun."

* * *

Outdoor Shooting Range, Camp Narashino, Funabashi, Chiba, Japan

* * *

The entire 4th Division was back in the range the next day, which had been marked off-limits to non-PDCH personnel as required. This time, Mami and Junko were present alongside the other platoon members. The two were with Kudo and the others to get them to "bond" with each other as fellow 4th Division comrades.

"Sorry that I wasn't around, Toru-san." Junko said, being in her female 4th Division uniform like Natsuki's. "I just got a fever."

Toru smiled and shook his head. "It's all right, Junko." He assembled the .50 BMG anti-material rifle the same way he did from yesterday's target practice. "It's not your fault."

"Nobuo." Kudo called out to the other 1st Platoon recruit. "You're the spotter for Toru today, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Nobuo had the Fujinon Techo Stabi binoculars with him as he ran towards Toru's position in the range.

"Just remember to cover your ears." Ryo pointed out to Mami and Junko the ear protectors they had around their neck. "The sound of the .50 BMG's a nasty one, so it's not pretty if your ears can hear it."

"Really?" Mami asked; this was the first time that she was in a firing range with her comrades in the division from up close. She usually stays back and watches them do their shooting practice with their firearms from a safe distance.

"Trust me." Ryo insisted. He pointed out Masaki and Natsuki, placing their ear protectors on.

"All right." Junko said, placing her ear protectors on. Mami decided to follow Junko and wear her ear protectors to be on the safe side.

"Okay, boss!" Ryo shouted to Kudo, his ear protectors on. "We're ready!"

Toru took a glance at the side for a few seconds to see Natsuki smile at him and give him the thumbs up as a means of support.

_Thanks, Natsuki. I can count on your support, just like the others._

"Alright!" Kudo shouted to Toru. "Fire!"

"Fire!" Nobuo relayed Kudo's instructions to Toru.

Gripping the rifle at its trigger and rear grips, Toru peered through its scope and laid eyes on the first target in view.

_I'm ready._

Toru, having placed his right index finger on the rifle's trigger, jerked it back hard once the scope was on target.

He smirked when he saw the .50 BMG made contact with the intended area, which happened to be the middle of the circular-shaped target

Chapter 5 END

* * *

PS - Well, chapter 5 starring Toru Kanze!!! Nothing much, except that I hope you liked the Toru/Natsuki interactions I got in the chapter for now. Sorry I wasn't able to get in a lot, perhaps. Maybe I'll do more in the later chapters since I'm building up their relationship from here on end.

One more thing, the past 4 chapters are set in 2007, mainly weaving in and out after the events of Ga-rei Zero with the 4th Division still intact. So for that matter, I'm starting off this chapter to be set in the year 2008.

For the original caliber used in the sniper rifle used by Toru, I studied the diagrams from the official Tokusen 4 website and they specified that the caliber used is 20 mm. I thought that the 4th Division should have a .50 BMG variants aside from a 20 mm variant. While I could have used a 7.62 NATO one, I thought that it may not be strong enough to kill a big demon like a Kasha. So for going to the first extreme, the .50 BMG can be used before the 20 mm variant. Besides, .50 BMG happens to be the commonly used anti-material rifle ammo.

Well, I was listening to "Kimi Ni Fureru Dake De" as I was writing the cemetery part with Toru and Natsuki alone. I tried to go slow with these two; there's no way that I can rush the potential romance in here especially since after what happened in the Greater Tokyo Area. Try to give me time, guys. XP

In the meantime, let me know how I did yeah? Thanks for comments/suggestions/helpful flames. Violent flames go to the fireplace.

Next up is Kudo Kuzono, commander of the 4th Division's 1st Platoon. And yeah, that close protection scenario for these guys is coming up next. And it'll be a crossover. I had some candidate series in mind. Though feel free to consider some suggestions if you want. : D

Here's hoping the story can make it to someone's favorite story list. XP

For Natsuki fans, got some wallpaper here. Check it out and comment at http://community(dot)/ga_rei_zero/39939(dot)html


	6. SP Escort

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 6: SP Escort

* * *

2004

Corridor, Unknown Apartment Building, somewhere in Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_"Everyone, keep your guard up!"_

_Kudo was leading a squad of 1st Division operatives, all of them armed with merely Colt M4 carbines without the Airtronic USA M203A1 underbarrel grenade launchers attached as they were conducting a mission on one of the many apartment buildings of the Chiyoda prefecture._

_"How did this thing even start anyway in the first place..." muttered the lone 4th Division agent, gripping the pistol and foregrip of his Heckler and Koch UMP 45 submachine gun outfitted with a red dot sight and a vertical foregrip with a torch attachment. Reports came in to PDCH intelligence via the Japanese Defense Agency that unknown creatures had been attacking the building's residents, forcing them to be evacuated by police and emergency services for their own safety under pretenses to the media that the building has been reportedly been raided by unknown terrorists._

_"Where are they?" Kudo was gritting his teeth, only seeing empty space and his fellow PDCH operators checking every nook and cranny of the building for the past hour since their covert deployment._

_A sudden noise alerted the group, making Kudo shine the vertical foregrip's torch towards the source on the ground._

_"Hmmm..." Kudo noticed that the source of the noise came from the floor. "Just a cat..."_

_"Look out!" One of the 1st Division operatives noticed something had emerged from the ceiling above them. "Something's emerging from the ceiling!"_

_"What?" Kudo was alarmed. "He's right, I can feel them coming." murmured the veteran PDCH agent, who shined the flashlight above him to see a familiar transparent demon surprise him and the others._

_"Damn it!" Kudo hissed, already firing his UMP 45 on the demon's head. "Everyone! It's a Jikininki!"_

_A few more Jikininkis emerged from the floor near the squad, nearly taking them by surprise._

_"Why you I oughta..." Angered that he was being outnumbered, Kudo activated a switch at the vertical foregrip to turn on the Zen Buddhist mantra secretly inscribed on the torch's lens. _

_Kudo aimed the mantra-inscribed torchlight on the Jikininki's transparent heads. "Take this, you piece of shit!" While some of the Jikininki's were being weakened the mantra light, Kudo fired at their heads with his UMP 45 at them. The .45 ACP mantra inscribed bullets made short work of them, destroying the Jikininki's heads as it is a key requirement to kill them permanently._

_From seemingly out of nowhere, a strange snake-like creature appeared before the team. Seeing them with its bird-like head, it attacked them with its two lobster-like claws. _

_"An Amikiri...URGHGHGHGHGH!" A 1st Division operator was attacked by the Amikiri, being wounded in the left leg and chest.  
_

_Kudo and one of the 1st Division operators had begun to give suppressive fire, covering the evacuation of the wounded 1D operator out of the apartment._

_"Suppressive fire!" Kudo yelled, firing his UMP 45 at the Amikiri, as well as finishing off the remaining Jikininkis weakened earlier by the mantra torch light.__ The two had been finishing off the Jikininkis on the ground level when more Amikiris busted a portion of the ceiling, dropping down to attack Kudo and the other 1D operator._

_"Kudo-san! Look out!" Kudo was, unfortunately in the midst of reloading his UMP 45, when one of the Amikiris were now exactly over him._

_"Crap!" Letting go of the UMP 45 since the submachine gun was slinged on his right shoulder, Kudo had his Glock 17 drawn out from his right leg holster when the Amikiri used its claw to slash him._

_"AAAGGGHGH!" Kudo felt the pain, the area above his left eye screaming in pain before he could fire his sidearm when the Amikiri knocked him down with its claws to the ground.  
_

_"Kudo-san! Kudo-san!"_

* * *

2008

Kiriya Konparu's Office, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Kudo-san." Kiriya called out for Kudo's attention, seated across his desk. He frowned when he noticed that Kudo was somehow trying to think of something.

"Ahem!" The eyeglasses-wearing commander of the PDCH coughed on purpose in order to kill Kudo's attention.

"H-huh?" The scarred man blinked after Kiriya called for his name. "S-sorry, commander."

"Don't worry about it." Kiriya sighed. _Upcoming mission must be bringing bad memories. _"Be sure to debrief everyone in the 1st Platoon on the upcoming mission." Kiriya pointed to the manila envelope on his desk.

"Who else knows about the mission assigned to the platoon?" Kudo asked.

Kiriya replied, "General Okamura of the Joint Staff Office knows of the operation. In fact, he wanted the 4th Division to do this operation."

"Wow. I didn't know the old general wants this operation to be undertaken with us for the morning operation.""

"I know." Kiriya shrugged his shoulders. "But what matters is for you and the others to do your job. Is that clear?"

Kudo nodded. "I understand." Standing up from the chair in front of Kiriya's desk, Kudo saluted Kiriya after taking the manila envelope with him.

"I wish you all the best, Kudo-san." Kiriya stood up from his chair to salute Kudo, watching him leave his office.

* * *

Briefing Room, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"All right people."

Kudo ensured that everyone from the 4th Division's 1st Platoon were already in the room when he handed them the folders. Mami was not present with them; she was in the PDCH's command center doing her job as a combat operator.

"An escort job, Kudo-san?"

Masaki sighed when he read his folder. "I can't believe that we're doing this kind of work."

"Quiet." Kudo told the young 1st Platoon member. "This job's already assigned to us by the Joint Staff and we can't back out of this."

"Is the VIP an important one?" Toru asked Kudo, reading from his folder regarding their next mission while leaning on the wall nearby next to Ryo.

Kudo nodded. "Yes. He happens to be from the American military."

"FEAR?" Natsuki read her folder, being confused. "It's a weird acronym, Kudo-san."

"Aka First Encounter Assault Recon." Masaki explained the acronym's meaning to Natsuki. "Covertly formed in 2002 by the American military under the control of the Department of Defense to combat supernatural and paranormal threats against both American nationals and government alike."

"So they're like us, Kudo-san?" Junko asked, who was seated next to Natsuki in the front row.

Kudo replied, "You're correct. Like the PDCH, FEAR has the mandate to operate in domestic and international soil to combat any paranormal entities that threaten American national security."

"Question." Nobuo, seated behind his twin sister, lazily raised up his hand as he was sleeping while pretending to be awake by placing the opened folder near his face. "When are we going to meet this bigwig VIP?"

"Right now." Kudo glared at Nobuo. "And try not to fall asleep during a briefing, will you?"

"Sorry." Nobuo said before he yawned.

"Questions before we continue?" Kudo asked his subordinates. Seeing that no one wanted to ask, Kudo continued with the debriefing. "Our job's to escort the VIP from Kansai International all the way back here to the MOD."

"Sounds quite simple." Ryo commented on Kudo's instructions. "Can also be perfect for an ambush."

"He has a point, Kudo-san." Toru agreed with Ryo. "Who knows. Anyone from crazed anti-foreign terrorists, cultists and perhaps a demon or two can instigate the ambush."

"I know." Kudo also agreed with Toru's thoughts. "Everyone, we're going to get weapons into the vehicles we'll be using." He eyed Natsuki and Nobuo. "You guys, on the other hand, will be sticking to your sidearms when we're in public. We can't risk the possibility of our unit's cover being blown."

"Understood." Natsuki and Nobuo replied in unison.

"I've taken care of that, Kudo-san." Ryo informed the group. "I've prepared some weapons that we can take for the mission just in case." He coughed a bit before he said, "I was busy conducting maintenance of some of them a while ago that I didn't have time to properly store them back in the armory and all..."

"Good." Kudo smirked at Ryo for doing a good job. "All right guys, let's go. We have a job to do..."

"Here's to hope for a better pay." Nobuo smirked, cracking the knuckles on both of his hands.

* * *

Motor Pool, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Kudo was at the PDCH's underground motor pool, seeing Masaki, Toru and Ryo load up the various small arms onto the trunks of three PDCH-owned/operated vehicles being commissioned for the job. The said vehicles consisted of a 2008 Honda MDX SUV and a 2008 Ford Explorer XLT SUV, having the usual red 4th Division insignia and color to distinguish them from the vehicles used by the other divisions of the PDCH. Natsuki's Kawasaki ZX-6R and Nobuo's BMW F800S were found parked near the parked MDX.

"You all right?" Kudo noticed Junko watching Ryo load up various gun cases onto the trunks of the MDX and the Explorer with help from Masaki, Toru, Nobuo and Natsuki.

Junko nervously nodded. "It's just..." The ponytailed girl nervously swallowed her saliva. "this is my first real job aside from having hands-on training with the guys, including Natsuki-san, on the use of firearms."

"It's fine." Kudo smiled at her, placing an assuring hand on her right shoulder. "Most of us here, believe or not, were like you once."

"Kudo-san!" Masaki called for Kudo, waving his left hand to call out for his attention. "We've got the gun cases loaded up!"

"Okay!"

"Kudo-san..." Junko trailed off before Kudo replied.

"Don't worry." Kudo tried his best to assure her. "Just be yourself out there, Junko-san. Okay?"

"Alright." Junko nodded in reply.

"Remember," Kudo went to give the new 4D recruit some advise. "be careful out there and try not to do anything that can put yourself in danger."

"Sure thing."

"Move out!" Kudo yelled to his 1st Platoon comrades/subordinates, getting into the MDX's front passenger seat as the convoy drove off to their destination.

* * *

Outskirts of Arrivals Area, Kansai International Airport, Osaka Bay, Osaka, Japan

* * *

"It's so boring..."

When everyone from the 1P arrived at the outskirts of the Kansai International Airport's arrival areas, Kudo and Ryo were the only ones to dismount from their vehicles and went inside the airport after meeting with an airport official designated to rendezvous with the two.

"Can't complain about that, Masaki-senpai." Junko told her senior, the two of them seated in the MDX with its left front passenger and rear passenger doors open while they lounged inside the SUV. "Kudo-san gave us clear instructions to wait after all."

"I agree." Todo came to see Masaki, lazily lying down in the rear seats of the MDX from the parked Ford Explorer positioned next to the MDX. "You can't seem to do something to keep you entertained huh?"

"I know." Masaki sighed, using his right arm to cover his eyes from the sunlight. "I wished I brought my PSP with me..."

"Hey..." Nobuo and Natsuki had arrived to the parked 4D vehicles from the airport.

"You guys were able to relieve yourselves?" Todo asked.

"Yeah." Natsuki replied.

"Kinda clean if you ask me." Nobuo said, not wearing his balaclava and beret aside from Ryo. "It's one of the cleanest restrooms I've seen in my life."

"Hmmm? Did you say something" Junko asked Nobuo, being curious.

"Nothing." Nobuo feigned ignorance at the girl's question. He went for the trunk of the MDX and opened it to obtain his Marstar Universal Tactical Drop Leg Holster, strapping it on his right leg. "It's nothing." Next, Nobuo took a black SDU Level 3 Tactical Vest and wore it over his chest.

"We're here." Kudo greeted the group. Behind him was a Caucasian man in his 40s or 50s, having black hair with some gray hair strands in the mix. He wore a black windbreaker jacket over his white polo dress shirt and had black trousers and Oxford dress shoes. Ryo was walking behind Kudo and the man, not wearing any tactical gear on his body.

"Didn't take that long, Kudo-san." Masaki greeted Kudo, getting up from lying down in the MDX's rear passenger seats.

"Meet Rowdy Betters." Kudo introduced the man to the entire platoon. "Commanding officer of the US military's FEAR."

"Nice to meet you all." Rowdy acknowledged himself, showing off his mid-Western accent. "Rodney's much preferred though."

The platoon gave off an incentive of greetings to Rowdy, all of them being fluent in English as part of their training. Junko being raised in Canada before returning back to Japan in her teenage years. Ryo and Nobuo, on the other hand, had been fluent English speakers since their youth. However, no one in the unit knows of when the two had been proficient in the language as they had not explained to their comrades what they had been doing prior to their recruitment from the MOE's SDCD.

Ryo went for the Ford Explorer XLT's trunk, taking the Guarder LAPD SWAT HRM Tactical Vest and wearing it over his chest. The 3 M16 magazine pouches and two grenade pouches were installed on the vest's left side; the 4 MP5 magazine pouch was installed on the right with the role of storing pistol magazines. His black Marstar Drop Leg Holster was taken next, which Ryo had attached on his left leg.

Kudo explained to the assembled group, gathering them near him. "Listen up! Our main job right is to ensure Betters-san gets to MOD safe and sound." Ryo was able to arrive back and listen to Kudo's quick debriefing. "Keep your eyes on the road and don't stop for anything."

Each 1P member replied affirmatively to Kudo's instructions before they got back to their vehicles again.

"Let's hope we get through the rest of the afternoon." Kudo heard Masaki murmur before he got back in the XLT' and sat down in the rear passenger seat.

* * *

Inside Honda MDX, en route to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"And we're so close..."

Junko murmured and sighed, seated in the MDX's front passenger seat. _Not to mention that evening's already here and we're still stuck in traffic in the Shuto Expressway...  
_

"You feeling bored?" Kudo grinned at his young 1P subordinate. He trailed the MDX carefully behind the XLT, which was being led in the 2-vehicle convoy by Natsuki in her ZX-6R. Nobuo's F800S was in the rear, following the MDX.

"Not really." Junko shook her head, feeling nervous. "It's just that this is going to my real mission and all, like I told you before."

Kudo smirked. "I see. As long as you do the job given to us by the MOD, you should be fine." The scarred man tried to reassure Junko.

**"This is an urgent transmission, Agent 11. Respond immediately!" **Kudo was alarmed to hear Mami on the line, sounding urgent.

**"Agent 11 here." **Kudo responded. **"Is there a problem, HQ?"**

**"We're getting reports of some paranormal activity right on Route 4."**

**"What? We're exactly on that route..."**

"What happened, Kudo-san?"

Junko asked Kudo when he drew out his Glock 17 from his right leg holster.

"We're about to get trouble. Lots of it..."

* * *

Somewhere on the Route 4, Shuto Expressway, en route to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Dammit! This is just not my day..."

Kudo ranted to himself after he got out of the MDX, but not before giving explicit and clear instructions to Junko with guarding Betters inside the SUV at all costs.

"Kudo-san!" Kudo was greeted by Masaki and Natsuki, being armed with their sidearms for the meantime.

"Seems that we got ourselves into a little situation." commented Kudo, watching Nobuo and Toru quickly open the XLT's trunk to get the gun cases opened up. Nobuo and Ryo were now wearing their balaclava and 4D berets on as they were about to get the gun cases opened up and ready.

"Hey!" Nobuo came running along to the group after he secured his bike next to the parked MDX.

"Glad you made it." Masaki greeted Nobuo, getting near the MDX after he crouched. "But right now, I want to know what's going on."

**"Attention 1st Platoon." **Mami's voice came on the earpieces of the platoon. **"HQ has been able to conduct surveillance on the area ahead of you..."**

* * *

Somewhere above Route 4, Shuto Expressway, en route to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Two figures floated over Route 4 of the Shuto Expressway while riding on a familiar spirit beast, now filled with carnage and chaos.

"Quite a show, isn't it?" One of them, a young boy of around 5-6 years of age, had white hair and wore Western clothing that include a bowtie, a red denim vest, white dress shirt and black pants with black dress shoes on.

"Indeed you're correct. I find this to be quite enjoyable to watch from afar." The other figure was a woman wearing a red yukata with a jacket on. A red object was on her forehead, seemingly embedded permanently.

"You think so, Yomi?" The boy raised an eyebrow at her, feeling a bit confused.

"Of course, Mitogawa." Yomi replied, adjusting her seat on her spirit beast, Nue. "The 1st Platoon of the MOD's 4th Division is a hindrance to my plans in reviving the Immortal One very soon that they need to be taken care of eventually."

"Wait..." Mitogawa called for Yomi, seeing her retreat from the scene. "Aren't you going to stay and see if the 1st Platoon will make it through the entire night with the VIP intact?"

Yomi gave an evil smile at Mitogawa, nearly scaring him. "Let's come back later, perhaps. In the meantime, my bet's on the 1st Platoon."

_Jeez... _Mitogawa felt relieved when Yomi left. _I wonder if it's the right thing to let Yomi have the Sesshōseki? She's so scary in the afterlife..._

* * *

Somewhere on the Route 4, Shuto Expressway, en route to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"I don't believe it."

Kudo and the rest of the 1P took cover near the XLT, seeing various civilians trying to escape the expressway.

"Geez..." Masaki whined, seeing Jikininkis up ahead on the expressway from behind the XLT. "I can't believe it. Jikininkis are the culprits blocking our way and causing mayhem this upcoming evening."

"Yeah." Natsuki agreed, gripping her Springfield Armory XD Service pistol with her two hands while staying near the SUV next to Toru. "But I remember seeing some Amikiris too out there..."

_This brings back some bad memories for me from back last year in 2007... _Kudo sighed, remembering the time when he and the platoon were _saved _from being killed by Yomi.

* * *

Empty Main Water Tank, Metropolitan Area Outer Underground Discharge Channel building, Saitama, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_"She's gone..." _

_Toru had noticed the two "SDCD agents" who had driven Yomi out of the main water tank after she outran them with her decapitated arm.  
_

_"Everyone alright?" Kudo went to check on the other 1P agents before he was able to be certain that they were alright._

_"I have a feeling that this isn't over." Masaki said nervously, getting a good hold on his Glock 17MB._

_"Your agent's right." Nobuo advised Kudo, slapping his fists together when he eyed the main water tank's tunnel that Yomi used to escape. "Wait a minute..."_

_"Oh god..." Ryo muttered when he saw coming in the main water tank._

_"Category Ds." Toru gritted his teeth. "She's using the corpses of our 1st Division comrades..."  
_

_"Don't just stand there." Kudo raised his Glock 17 at the incoming horde. "Let's go and give them a proper welcome."_

_"Absolutely." Natsuki was back on her ZX-6R, driving it towards the horde after activating the mantra writings on its tires._

* * *

Somewhere on the Route 4, Shuto Expressway, en route to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Kudo-san." Toru unlocked one of the gun cases inside the XLT. "What's the plan?"

Kudo sighed when he heard some of the Jikininkis shriek out in the midst of abandoned, burning and wrecked vehicles that were now littering the expressway.

"What else?" Kudo replied, taking the Howa Type 89-F assault rifle outfitted with an Aimpoint CompM4 red dot sight attached on a picatinny railing placed at its receiver. "Thanks, Toru."

"What do we do?" Ryo took aim with the Heckler and Koch G36K assault carbine, outfitted with a Navy trigger group, while crouching behind a red 2007 Honda Civic left abandoned next to the XLT. "Should we get out there and gun down the Jikininkis? They haven't spotted us yet."

"I agree." Nobuo was armed with a Heckler and Koch PSG1A1 sniper rifle, already having a 20-round magazine and a Hendsoldt 6x42 telescopic sight.

"Hey, Nobuo..." Masaki trailed off, having acquired a Fabrique Nationale P90 USG submachine gun from one of the gun cases at the XLT's trunk. "Are you..." asked the technology specialist while inserting a CompM4 at the USG's picatinny railing located on top of the optical sight assembly.

"It's alright." Nobuo insisted. "I'll provide sniper coverage while you guys clean up the bridge of those damned Jikininkis and Amikiris."

"Alright." Kudo patted Nobuo's right shoulder. "You heard the man?" He gripped his Type 89-F, its sling on his right shoulder. "Let's get out there and clean them up!"

"OUS!"

The entire platoon yelled in unison as they charged out, temporarily leaving Junko to guard the VIP while they began to attack the spirits plaguing the expressway.

* * *

Somewhere near Route 4, Shuto Expressway, en route to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"It looks like the 1st Platoon of the PDCH's 4th Division is taking action?"

Mitogawa grinned as he watched the squad, led by Kudo, fight back against Jikininki and Amikiri alike roaming at the expressway with their mantra-tipped bullets. He was seated on the rooftop edge of a high-rise apartment building

"But they won't be the only ones the platoon will be facing, will they?" Mitogawa murmured, placing his hands behinds his head. "In fact, it seems that something's about to come their way..."

* * *

Somewhere on the Route 4, Shuto Expressway, en route to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Incoming!"

Kudo yelled to the others, letting them know that more Jikininkis had appeared from the expressway floor.

**"Kudo-san!" **Nobuo contacted Kudo after firing the PSG1A1 to take out one of the Jikininkis after it materialized from the floor. **"Mami-san contacted me to let you know that more Jikininkis are materializing from the expressway floor."**

**"No Amikiris?" **Kudo changed the Type 89-F's selector switch from semi to full automatic, aiming the CompM4 to hit their heads. **"Just Jikininkis?"**

**"Yeah." **Kudo heard the bark of Nobuo's PSG1A1, assisting Toru and Natsuki in taking one of the last Amikiris with their pistols.

**"Alright!" **Kudo whipped out a M18 yellow smoke grenade from his load bearing harness clip, pulling its pin and hurling it towards the horde of Jikininkis to get them distracted. _So far, it seems like 5 Amikiris are left in the expressway. Now to..._

"Kudo-san! Look out!" Toru pushed Kudo aside when gunfire began to erupt from nearby, hitting Toru on the right shoulder and leg.

"Toru!" Natsuki came to Toru's aid, firing her XD Service pistol while dragging Toru behind an abandoned white 2006 Toyota Crown taxicab.

"I-I'm alright, Natsuki." Toru gritted in pain, holding his Walther P99 QPQ pistols on his hands. "Kudo-san!" Toru shouted for Kudo, seeing him take cover behind another white '06 Toyota Crown taxicab.

"What the heck?" Kudo was shocked to see several figures wearing full black and orange armored combat suits and black facemasks that cover their entire head with glowing red eyes. They were fighting against the Jikininkis and Amikiris aside from raining gunfire on them. "Are they..." Kudo hastily loaded a 30-round magazine onto his rifle when he saw the combat suit-clad figures armed with FN F2000 assault rifles; they were additionally outfitted with FN GL1 40 mm underbarrel grenade launchers.

"Kudo-san!" Ryo and Masaki rushed back to seek cover alongside Kudo, firing their weapons.

"Ryo, Masaki!" Kudo saw the two taking cover when the unknown masked men fired their F2000s at them.

"They're Nightcrawlers!" Ryo explained to Kudo, reloading his G36K. "Elite mercenaries who take on any job given to them."

"It seems we're fighting against the Light soldiers." Masaki further explained, conducting blind fire with his P90 USG when he fired it from behind the Toyota Crown's rear. "Which means they want this job to be done and over with as much as possible."

"Don't you think they'd get the Elites instead?" Toru asked Masaki when Natsuki began to check on his gunshot wounds.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I don't know and I don't give a damn about their tactics!" Kudo shouted, moving over to Toru's position while firing his Type 89-F widly to prevent the Nightcrawler Light troopers from getting close. "But I want these bozos driven off from this area! Remember the mission to secure the VIP at..."

Smoke grenades were fired off from the Nightcrawler's GL1s, covering Kudo and the others in white smoke.

**"You guys alright?" **Nobuo asked, confused. **"All I'm seeing right now is smoke..."**

"Got you!" One of the Nightcrawler Lights got close to Kudo, brandishing a combat knife. "And now you're dead meat."

"Why you?" Kudo began to struggle with the knife-armed mercenary. Toru and the others tried to fire a few shots as their position still had some smoke around.

The Nightcrawler Light was somehow winning, driving his blade slowly towards Kudo's throat.

"What the?" A shot fired from Nobuo's PSG1A1 whizzed past the Nightcrawler mercenary, partially distracting him.

"Gotcha." Kudo threw the mercenary over his left shoulder, taking his knife to use it against him by stabbing the disarmed Nightcrawler Light merc in the neck.

"Kudo-san!" Ryo took cover behind a 2005 white Nissan Elegrand van, conducting suppressive fire with his G36K. "We need reinforcements!"

"I agree!" Masaki hurled a M67 fragmentation grenade from behind the van as well. "Those Nightcrawlers might have reached Junko and the VIP by now."

**"Don't worry you guys." **A gruff, familiar voice was heard on the earpieces of the 1P. **"Help's already here."**

**"Aniki!" **Ryo shouted, being glad to hear the voice.

**"Koji-aniki!" **Nobuo greeted in the midst of providing sniper support.

"Looks like help did arrive after all." Kudo saw the gray Mitsubishi UH-60J Black Hawk helicopter of the MOE's SDCD arrive, hovering over the MDX where Junko was left to defend Betters. _I'll need to thank the commander when all of this is over._

"What now?" Masaki asked, hurling another M67 at the Nightcrawlers as they were attacked by some of the Jikininkis and Amikiris.

"What now?" Kudo raised an eyebrow, aiming his Type 89-F at a Nightcrawler Light merc's head. "We get them..."

* * *

Somewhere above Route 4, Shuto Expressway, en route to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Looks like the intervention of those mercenaries made things a bit easier for the 4th Division's 1st Platoon..."

Mitogawa watched the gunfight on the expressway, seeing the three-way battle between the PDCH, Nightcrawlers and the Amikiris and Jikininkis.

"With the SDCD in the scene," mused the ex-SDCD agent, scratching his white hair. "there's no way those mercenaries or the spirits I conjured up could survive since she's there too." Mitogawa saw a familiar young girl summon a spirit beast.

"Byakuei, is it?" Mitogawa couldn't help, but grin when he saw Byakuei devour the Nightcrawlers, Amikiris and Jikininkis without giving them a chance to escape. "Heh, heh..."

"It seems like Kagura's showing her skills." Mitogawa, adjusting his seat on Nue, turned around to see Yomi smirk. "It looks like training with me has paid off..."

"Indeed." Mitogawa agreed with Yomi. "So it looks like they've won for good."

"Doesn't matter. I'll have some time needed to randomly place some spirit swords to attract their attention in the next few weeks."

"Well then." replied Mitogawa. "I wish you the best of luck in getting the Immortal One's attention."

* * *

Somewhere on the Route 4, Shuto Expressway, en route to Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Are you alright, Betters-san?"

Kudo personally went to see Betters as he and Junko were protected by SDCD agents led by Kagura and veteran SDCD agent Koji Iwahata when a few Nightcrawler Light mercs attempted to sneak up on them while Kudo and the others were busy fighting them with the Amikiris and Jikininkis on the expressway.

"I'm fine." Betters insisted, shaking his head. "I need to thank you and your subordinates for what happened. If you guys weren't there, I'd be a goner."

"Don't mention it." Kudo gave a firm handshake to Betters. Kudo took a glimpse to see Ryo talking to Kagura and Koji after ending the handshake with Betters, the latter asking him if he was okay. The scarred man was told that Ryo had sustained some injuries during the gunfight, requiring some overnight treatment at a hospital before he could return back on duty.

"You alright, Toru?" Kudo then went to see Toru, who was seated inside a 2006 Toyota Hiamedic ambulance. Natsuki was next to him, watching the emergency workers tend to Toru.

"I'll be fine, Kudo-san." came the reply.

"Well, I've got some good news." Kudo spoke to the two PDCH agents. "Commander liked our job in protecting the VIP that he's allowing us to get a day off."

"That's good, Kudo-san." Natsuki smiled upon hearing the news.

"You better make sure you get treated, Toru." Kudo told Toru.

"I will." Toru nodded.

"Okay." Kudo adjusted the sling of his Type 89-F. "I have to go."

On his way out of the Himedic, Toru saw Natsuki hold his left hand before the emergency workers closed the ambulance's rear doors.

"So what happens now, Kudo-san?" Junko asked Kudo, who was with Nobuo and Masaki. The two had their weapons slinged on their left shoulders as combat operations were now over.

"I guess we won't know." Kudo replied while he watched the Himedic transport Toru and Natsuki towards a nearby hospital from the expressway, now cleared mostly of the abandoned vehicles while Betters was being transported by PDCH UH-60J Black Hawk helicopter under 1D protection towards the MOD after it arrived to initially drop off a squad of 1D commandos to aid the SDCD in driving away the Nightcrawlers and the demons as reinforcements before Byakuei was summoned to finish them off.

"You alright?" Kudo saw Ryo stumble on the ground.

"Y-yeah..." Ryo replied, feeling embarassed. "I tripped somehow."

"Let me help you up." Kudo assisted Ryo in standing up; the scarred man took Ryo's right arm to place it over his shoulders.

"N-no worries." Ryo insisted. "I'm fine..."

"The Himedic's near though, so you'll need all the rest you can get."

"I guess you're right."

The two 4D operators went to the other Himedic, Kudo helping Ryo get to it after he noted the injuries with slashes and minor gunshot wounds on his left leg and scratches on his shoulder and neck. Kudo eventually helped Ryo sit down in the Himedic, where he eyed the emergency worker as he checked on the masked man's injuries.

Chapter 6 END

* * *

PS - Well, a Kudo-centric chapter for ya. Tried to give Kudo all aspects here including subordinate, CO, friend, colleague and brother (well, sort of like a brother). I hope I did get all the aspects in the chapter though; Kudo's quite the interesting person IMO for his badass scar, which I like. XP

Title is a reference to the Security Police or SP in Japan. They're responsible for VIP protection in Japan and when overseas protecting Japanese VIPs.

I actually wanted to give my 3 OCs (Junko, Ryo and Nobuo) some backstory with their own chapter dedicated to each one of them. But since my main intention was to provide some backstory for the main guys of the 1st Platoon, I said "Screw it!" and decided to mix up their backstories with some of the missions I have planned for the unit in the next chapter or so after some careful thinking. I'll go and give the 1st Platoon a mixture of enemies too while I'm at it; it'll be a mix of monsters and human enemies with some crossovers from other series that have military-based anti-demon units/paranormal series with some combat in it or whatever.

Besides, I want to challenge someone that I can do at least more than 10 chapters. ; )

Decided to go and shorten "1st Division" and "4th Division" to 1D and 4D. Probably will do the same thing with "1st Platoon" to 1P instead like I did for this chapter. Makes things easier and helps me avoid redundancy when possible. Let me know if this is a good idea or not.

Notice that I'm adding a mix of human and non-human enemies; just something I'd like to try out and give the 4D a variety of different bad guys for them to face in their line of work. Hope that makes this chapter interesting in its own way... in a way or another. -_-'

One more thing, I'm integrating parts of the manga starting from this chapter here. But that doesn't mean that Kensuke will necessarily have to make his appearance. I also got the disarm and stab move that I did for Kudo from Kane of Kane and Lynch. Apologies for the seemingly short gunfight scene; I was a bit tired when I was wrapping up this story.


	7. Slice of Life

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 7: Slice of Life

* * *

Somewhere in Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Mami and Ryo were somewhere in some of the smaller electronic shops of the city known to boast specialty stores where major items ranging from anime to electronic items, whether used or new. The two wore black windbreakers and jeans for the day.

"Thanks for coming along, Ryo-kun." Mami smiled at Ryo, helping her carry some shopping bags when the unit's day off was announced yesterday by Konparu personally. "Some of our computers in HQ are in due of repairs and I was in luck of finding some good deals for getting the parts needed. Thanks for responding to me request for help."

_Maybe I shouldn't have come along with nee-san and stayed at home today for my day off instead from work..._

Ryo had internally complained, being the "baggage boy" to carry some of the stuff deemed heavy by the young girl. Of course, Ryo had the option to let her carry them. Unless he doesn't really mind facing her wrath in front of millions of people wandering around Akihabara.

The two kept walking around, passing through some of the smaller shops until they saw someone familiar browsing through the display glass of a Softmap shop.

_God! I hope someone comes by and saves me from nee-san's further shopping sprees aside from the ones needed for HQ..._

"Masaki!" The two PDCH agents shouted, loud enough for Masaki to hear.

"Hey." Masaki grinned at Mami and Ryo, giving them the two-finger salute to greet them. "I had a feeling that I'd see someone familiar sooner or later." He had a light parka with a hood with brown pants on.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mami asked.

"Me?" Masaki replied. "Just enjoying myself. Akihabara's one of my regular places to enjoy myself when I was in university prior to being recruited into the PDCH."

"Me too." Ryo said.

"Well, what do you know?" Masaki chuckled.

"Ano..." Mami began to ask the glasses-wearing man. "Have you seen Toru or Natsuki today?"

"Nah." Masaki shook his head. "I don't think so."

* * *

Starbucks Coffee shop, somewhere in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Natsuki." Toru said, seated across Natsuki in one of the many tables in Starbuck's Shibuya branch. "I'm quite surprised that you wanted to see me today with our day off today."

"I know, Toru-kun." Natsuki felt nervous, even with a windbreaker worn since the day was a bit slightly bit cold. Toru only wore a shirt with a windbreaker over it. "But there's something that I want to tell you."

"So..." Toru sighed after he drank his short decaf latte. "What is it that you want to tell me, Natsuki?"

"I..." Natsuki to reply to Toru's question. "I want to tell you that I..."

Toru was a bit confused when he saw Natsuki blushed. _Right. I think I may know what she's trying to get at..._

"Uh, Natsuki." Toru reached out and touched Natsuki's right arm out of concern. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes!" Natsuki got her arm away from Toru's touch. She felt her heartbeat somehow increase rapidly. "Don't worry about me."

Toru got even more confused when he saw Natsuki touch her chest with her right hand.

_I guess I won't know what this is about._

Toru's cellphone began to ring on the left pocket of his jeans.

**"Hello?" **Toru answered the call while Natsuki.

**"Something's up tomorrow." **Konparu was on the other line. **"Be sure to get to the MOD in the morning. I'll inform the others too later."**

**"Understood, sir."  
**

"Is that..." Natsuki began to ask when Toru immediately replied.

"We have a job tomorrow."

Chapter 7 END

* * *

PS - Problem with Akihabara (i.e. whether I should describe Akihabara as being part of Tokyo) is with the following:

"While there is an official locality named Akihabara nearby, part of Taitō-ku, the area known to most people as _Akihabara_ (including the railway station of the same name) is actually Soto-Kanda, a part of Chiyoda-ku."

With that part resolved, another chapter's coming with mostly Toru-centric stuff. I'll put in some Na-chan stuff too while I'm at it to the best of my abilities. I have something planned up for him.

Some of you reading it may seem to wonder why Natsuki's trying to be a bit forward here in this chapter (and seemingly messing it up). I know that too since I wrote this, but I'm trying to portray Natsuki in the sense of wanting to let Toru know of her personal feelings. At least that's how I did this part based on the 1st chapter of Ga-rei: Zero. If I only had more material to use. (*Sigh*) I just wish tha Ga-rei Zero OVA would be out soon... :(

At least don't bash me on this one. It's so hard to write down how Natsuki may approach Toru aside from the one shown back in Ga-rei: Zero.

Oh well, time to get back on some more action. And I have something in mind. Just read on and wait for it to come, yeah? ;)


	8. Unusual Job

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 8: Unusual Job

* * *

Briefing Room, Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters, Ministry of Defense, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Sir, is this right?!"

Everyone from the 4th Division's 1st Platoon had the shock of their lives when they have heard Konparu's briefing; Kuno had shouted out his frustration to him.

"Yes." Konparu replied calmly. "I'm not kidding. The assignment that you had regarding the escorting of Commander Betters to the MOD had been compromised."

"Is this really the truth?" Masaki asked. "I mean, it could be..."

"I got our intelligence division to work after I was informed of the attacks." Konparu cut Masaki off, preventing him from completing his suggestion.

"So who was responsible, sir?" Nobuo asked, reclining on his seat.

Konparu sighed before he said. "It's Okamura."

Toru was shocked. "Sir! You mean Okamura, the head of the Joint Staff?!"

"But why commander?" Natsuki in turn began to ask her question. "He's not the kind of person who would turn to the dark side."

"I know." Konparu replied while nodding his head. "I had some people research into his background carefully." He then turned to the projection screen behind him, showing the face of Okamura behind him. The team got a look at the career JGSDF officer, who was in his early 50s family with short black hair in a suit and tie. He had neat hair, thanks to a recent haircut.

"This was taken by a two-man plainclothed surveillance team yesterday from intelligence after he was reported to be in Shinjuku." Konparu explained to the team. "But the strangest thing is that we have suggestions that he was collaborating with unknown paranormal forces."

"Unknown forces?" Toru got confused. "What kind of...forces?"

"It's a Class A." Konparu told Toru. "But for some reason, it's been reported that it was in Shinjuku when Okamura was reported by our plainclothed team."

"Could it be that he made a deal with a rogue spirit?" Kudo offered a suggestion.

Konparu pondered on Kudo's suggestion. "Could be possible. But there's no way we can tell."

"So what does this mean?" Ryo asked, who yawned under his balaclava. "The General's meeting with this...spirit?"

Junko scratched her head. "I'm confused over the facts, commander."

The 4th Division commander answered Ryo's question after hearing Junko's concern. "You're not the only ones who are confused about this." He then said, "We need to conduct surveillance on the general before we make our next move."

"What kind of move?"

"That's need to know."

* * *

Near outskirts of Shinjuku Station, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Why did I have to be assigned near this place?"

Masaki was stationed near the outskirts of the Shinjuku Station, particularly in the northeast.

"Shut it. You're lucky that Ryo and Nobuo volunteered to be near the Kabukichō, which was suppose to be our location."

Toru sighed at Masaki whining; both of them were in civilian clothing and not in their 4th Division orange uniforms. Konparu had given orders for Kudo's team to begin undercover surveillance operations on General Okamura of the Joint Staff.

_Man, did I felt a breeze there? _Masaki wondered, zipping up his black windbreaker to half. Toru, on the other hand, merely had his brown windbreaker fully open.

"Well, anyway." Toru went to stretch his arms. "Doesn't look like that he's arrived from the station..."

**"Has the target been spotted?" **Kudo went to ask Masaki and Toru on their earpieces.

**"None yet so far, Kudo-san." **Toru replied to the transmission. **"H-hold on a second..."**

**"What's the matter, Toru?"**

**"I think we've spotted the target." **Toru said after he and Masaki spotted Okamura emerge from the Shinjuku Station, not noticing the two 4th Division operatives.

**"Where is he going?" **Kudo asked the two.

Toru urged Masaki to follow Okamura from a short distance when he said. **"We're still checking. I'll get back to you."**

The two operatives kept following Okamura, the man heading northeast away from the station.

"Toru." Masaki whispered next to his comrade. "Look at where Okamura's heading to."

"Goddamit..." Toru hissed, seeing where the JGSDF General was going.

**"Kudo-san." **Masaki went to make contact with Kudo. **"I think Toru and I already know where he's going?"**

**"Where to?" **An impatient Kudo asked, awaiting for Masaki's answer.

"Up there." Toru pointed out to Masaki the very place where Okamura was heading to.

"Is that..." Masaki did not believe where the general was heading to.

"It's Kabukichō."

* * *

Somewhere in Kabukichō, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Man I hate this..."

Toru grumbled when he walked in the streets of the Kabukichō district with Masaki, being eyed by some of the women hanging out in front of the clubs and bars. Some of them grinned at them while others gestured to the two 4th Division operators to come towards them. So far, the two rejected their advances.

"This seems to be a logical spot for the general to come to." Masaki suggested to Toru. "No one would bother to ask him why he was here in the red light district, unless he was still married and followed by undercover reporters."

"Where the heck is he going?" Toru spotted Okamura making a left turn in one of Kabukichō's many side alleys. **"Kudo-san, the general made a left turn in an alley. We're going to go and follow them."**

**"Copy that. I'll get the others to follow you in Kabukichō ASAP."**

* * *

Some alley, somewhere in Kabukichō, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Look." Masaki whispered, motioning to Toru as they watched Okamura speak with someone hidden with a brown trenchcoat and a fedora hat to hide the person's facial features.

The two had been hiding behind the alley corner by pretending to act like they were hanging out there.

**"Anything?" **Kudo came into contact with Masaki and Toru on their earpieces.

**"Not sure." **Toru replied. **"I can't seem to tell who he's talking to."**

**"Stay there! I've got some of the guys coming to your position in 5."**

Toru observed the two talking while Masaki covered Toru's rear. The former continued to observe the two talking in the alley until the fedora-wearing person directed his gaze behind Okamura towards him.

"It's quite rude to spy at us." The unknown person said, gazing at Toru's position. "In fact, why don't you come out of there and join us here?"

_Shit! _Toru sidestepped out from the corner, entering the alley with one of his Walther P99 QPQ pistols drawn out from his pistol shoulder holster.

"It seems that the cat's already out of the bag, my dear General Okamura." The person sighed and tossed away the fedora and the trenchcoat away, revealing an almost familiar face to Toru.

"It's..." Toru began to grit his teeth, not believing who was standing near him.

"Amazing isn't it?" A familiar white-haired teen was staring back at Toru, his right eye concealed under some white hair.

"Mitogawa!" Toru was tempted to fire his QPQ right at the noggin of one Kazuhiro Mitogawa, the one responsible for the death of his girlfriend Aoi and a majority of his comrades in the PDCH.

"Don't move!"

The Kasuga siblings, Natsuki and Nobuo, moved in on Okamura and Mitogawa from their rear. Junko later arrived behind them. The four 4th Division operators surrounded their targets, having their sidearms at the ready.

"Oh well." Mitogawa shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid I can't give you what you want."

"W-wait..." Okamura implored to Mitogawa, despite the current situation.

"I already warned you..." Mitogawa began to disappear before his sight. "I can't give it..."

"NO!!!" Okamura dropped to his knees when Mitogawa left the alley, making Toru and the others move in.

"What is this about?" Natsuki was the first to converge in on Okamura, aiming her Springfield XD Service pistol at him. "What's this deal that you made with Mitogawa?!"

"He promised me..." Okamura then stood up, feeling defeated. "He promised me that he would be able to get me together with my wife..."

"Wake up old man!" Nobuo shoved him towards the alley wall. "Do you even know what you're doing..."

"No..." Okamura answered calmly. "No, I don't."

"Hands up." Masaki told the JGSDF General. "We're here to take you back to the MOD."

Suddenly, Okamura was hit on the chest before he went down on his knees. Three silenced gunshots struck the general down.

"Who the..." Toru crouched in front, aiming outside of the alley while civilians began to run for their lives.

"Dammit..." Nobuo hissed, looking at the downed general. "Who shot him?"

Natsuki sighed. "That's what I like to know too..."

"He's not breathing." Junko went to check on Okamura's pulse.

* * *

Rooftop, somewhere in Kabukichō, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Kudo and Ryo were crouching on the rooftop of a 3-story building somewhere in Kabukichō near the alley, the latter having his face covered with a black ballcap. Both of them were in civilian clothes; Kudo had a blue flight jacket on while Ryo wore a brown bush jacket. The two sat down to avoid being detected while trying to crouch.

"Is it alright?" Ryo was armed with a silenced Brugger & Thomet Advanced Precision Rifle 308 sniper rifle.

"Yeah." Kudo observed the scene below. "It's alright. We haven't been spotted."

"I can't believe the rest of the Joint Staff and the head of the MOD himself approved of this hit."

"Me either." Kudo sighed. "But I suppose that's for the protection of Japan."

"What now?"

"We leave." Kudo began to collect the discarded 7.62 NATO shells. "I'll take care of the shells. We can't risk being caught by our own comrades."

"Understood." Ryo began to take down the rifle, starting with the scope followed by the 10-round magazine. "Do we head back to HQ?"

"Negative as I'd say." Kudo answered. "I'm not sure if that would work."

"I see." Ryo, having placed the scope and magazine onto a long duffel bag, taking off the stock before placing the entire receiver in the bag as well.

* * *

Somewhere in the Greater Tokyo Area, Japan

* * *

Mitogawa watched the city from the tip of the Tokyo Tower, now reverted back to his child look.

"People these days..." Mitogawa chuckled. "They're so gullible that they'll try to do anything to get something they want."

"He, he, he." He later disappeared, leaving a trail of butterflies.

Chapter 8 END

PS - I made this partly based on the last episode of a Canadian TV show called the Border where someone important (Won't spoil it to those who haven't watched it) is shot somewhere in the Greater Toronto Area. I thought that would be interesting since I made the chapter with a hint of espionage and all that.


	9. Joint Ops

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 9: Joint Ops

* * *

Somewhere on National Route 7, Chuo, Niigata City, Niigata, Japan

* * *

It's another evening as always on the National Route 7, one of the many highways linking Japan by road to various prefectural cities and towns. It's what the country is known for aside from the bullet train and all that.

"Everyone, get out of here!"

With the exception of a giant flaming beast walking on its legs on the highway. A policeman was assisting the last of the civilians on the highway evacuate out as ordered by the police and the JSDF

**"All officers are now ordered to leave National Route 7. The area is now under the jurisdiction of the JSDF. I repeat, the area is now under the jurisdiction of the JSDF."**

"Tch." The policeman sighed. "I wonder why the JSDF's going to be here in the highway?"

The officer's question was answered when he saw a Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey VTOL aircraft approaching the now deserted highway, followed by a Kawasaki CH-47JA heavy-lift helicopter.

"On second mind," the officer murmured, watching them hover over the highway. "forget I asked that question in the first place."

* * *

**"Okay! It's all clear!"**

The pilots of the CH-47JA landed on a cleared portion of the highway from approximately 5-8 kilometers from the giant monster, depositing 2 teams of twenty heavily armed soldiers of the Ministry of Defense's Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters. They were armed with various weapons that consisted of Heckler and Koch G36K assault carbines, few of them outfitted with HK AG36 underbarrel grenade launchers, and Barrett M107CQ compact anti-material rifles. Some had Penn Arms Striker SE shotguns and Milkor 6-shot semi-auto grenade launchers slinged on their shoulders.

"Activate spirit seekers!" The officer in charge, a Second Lieutenant, shouted to the other armed soldiers of the PDCH's 1st Division. Immediately, the soldiers touched the left side of their black Rabintex Attack combat helmets to touch a small switch to have the seekers activated.

"Sprit seekers activated, sir." The OIC's second in command, a Sergeant Major, reported back once he saw all the other 1st Division soldier activate their seekers.

"Fuck..." muttered the sergeant major. "Two kashas, a whole lot of Jikininkis and Amikiris incoming..."

Some of the 1st Division looked behind after they went for the abandoned vehicles to use for cover to see the V-22 hover a few feet behind their grounded CH-47JA.

"Don't just stand there!" The Lieutenant told the other 1st Division soldiers. "Open fire!"

The soldiers responded, aiming and firing their G36Ks at the incoming ghouls with their Mani 5.56 x 45 NATO bullets.

* * *

**"Time to get into action, guys." **Masaki said, manning the V-22 as its pilot when it arrived over the deserted highway.

**"Be careful." **Junko told her colleagues, seated behind Masaki as the co-pilot.

**"We got that." **Toru told her, being the first to rappel from the hovering V-22, carrying a rifle-sized case on his right shoulder. Kudo and Ryo later followed his lead, the latter only carrying an assault rifle while Kudo had a sidearm holstered with him.

Natsuki and Nobuo arrived on the scene on the former's 2007 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R, the latter not wearing a motorbike helmet. He had a Defense Industries Organization RPG-7 Commando slinged on his right shoulder with a Saegheh 40 mm anti-personnel rocket mounted on the weapon. On his back was a rocket pack that carried three Bazalt PG-7VR Tandem HEAT rockets.

"Thanks for the ride, nee-san." Nobuo quickly dismounted from the red motorbike.

"No problem!" Natsuki shouted at Nobuo when she flipped the visor of her helmet.

Kneeling down next to the ZX-6R, Nobuo took aim with the RPG-7 Commando at the kasha as it was making its way towards the incoming 1st Division line.

**"Firing!"** shouted Nobuo on the 4th Division's frequency after targeting the fiery beast. On the adjacent side off the highway, Toru and Kudo watched as the rocket made contact with the first Kasha's front right leg.

"Looks like it's working." Kudo saw the Kasha howl in pain, crashing on the gravel road and crushing some of the Jikininkis and Amikiris nearby.

"I hope so." Toru prepared the custom anti-material sniper rifle, kneeling next to the engine block of the abandoned 2008 Nissan Cedric Y31 taxicab. The rifle was assembled with the attachment of the lower and upper receivers followed by the barrel. Next came a L-3 EOS AN/PVS-10 Day/Night Weapon Sight attached on the upper receiver.

**"This is the commander." **Konparu came on the 4th Division frequency. **"How's the situation so far?"**

**"This is Agent 24." **Toru took aim at the Kasha while hearing Junko report back. **"I can see what it seems to be like another kasha. Estimated position is 10 kilometers from the first one."**

**"Agent 45 here." **Toru heard Ryo report, who was next to him. He was the observer assigned to Toru, scoping out the frontline with his ATN Night-Shadow binocular. **"Agent 32's keeping the first one busy with the first kasha. But..."**

**"But what?"**

**"I think he's outta stuff he can use to help the 1st Division keep the kasha down like a good dog."**

Toru watched five operators of the 1st Division take aim with the AG36 grenade launchers at an angle above their comrades. The AG36s fired the Reisui 40mm grenades simultaneously, all of them landing at the injured Kasha's head.

Kudo grinned. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Then allow me to leave a few more." Toru replied, preparing to aim the rifle while peering through the AN/PVS-10.

* * *

Cabin, Mitsubishi UH-60JA Black Hawk, en route to National Route 7, Chuo, Niigata City, Niigata, Japan

* * *

"I hope you're ready for this."

A large muscular man with white eyes, beard and a mohawk spoke to a young girl seated next to him. She had a small black windbreaker on and had Nike rubber shoes.

"I'm ready, Iwahata-san."

"It's been a year now, Kagura." Iwahata sighed, leaning his back on the cabin. "How have you been since taking a leave of absence for school?"

"Fine." Kagura replied, looking at the floor.

"Nabu is glad to see you." Nabu said to Kagura, who was seated in front of her.

"Thank you, Nabu-san." Kagura smiled at the African man. "How have you been?"

"I do not know." Nabu said, staring at the cockpit. "Nabu thinks of his brother every time after Yomi's death."

"Well, Kagura." Iwahata spoke to the young Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division agent. "I just want you to be careful. We're going in with agents from the Ministry of Defense's Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters to assist and clean up the kashas in National Route 7."

"Don't worry about me, Iwahata-san." Kagura reassured the scarred SDCD agent.

"We're nearing the drop zone!" The UH-60JA pilot told Iwahata. "And I got a message from Fujiko-san. Wants us to cooperate with the PDCH to the fullest extent in taking care of the kashas!"

"Understood!" Iwahata shouted to the pilot. "All right everyone! Get ready! We're dealing in with two kashas and whole bunch of uninvited visitors!"

When the UH-60JA landed on a section of highway on the rear of PDCH forces, the cabin door was instantly opened by Nabu after he removed his seat belts and got up from his seat.

* * *

Somewhere in Niigata City, Niigata, Japan

* * *

"How interesting. The MOD and the MOE are fighting together."

Mitogawa stood by at the roof of a local office building, evacuated as it was located near National Route 7. He became curious when he saw several SDCD agents deployed from their Uh-60JA Black Hawks. "Looks like the successor of the Tsuchimiya's already here."

"You mean Kagura?"

Mitogawa turned around to see Yomi, dressed in a red Uchikake kimono. She also had heavy makeup applied all over her face.

"Yomi." Mitogawa greeted the ex-SDCD agent turned demon. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see my comrades in action," Yomi smiled at Mitogawa, gazing at National Route 7. "especially her."

The two ex-exorcists watched as some of the Jikininkis materialized near the PDCH position, apparently targeting Toru, Kudo and Ryo.

* * *

Somewhere on National Route 7, Chuo, Niigata City, Niigata, Japan

* * *

"What the heck?"

Toru was surprised to see Jikininkis materialized right next to him. He was about to make a grab for one of his Walther QPQ pistols when the Jikininki grinned and attack him.

"GUWAH!"

The veteran 4th Division agent felt his days were numbered when a Jikininiki struck him by thrusting its clawed hand on him, hitting him on the right side of his chest. Ryo and Kudo too were surprised from the Jikininki's appearance, cornering them before the two had drawn out their sidearms.

"Dammit!" Kudo had his Glock 17 drawn out. "They surprised us!"

"Pretty smart of them if you ask me, Kudo-san!" Ryo drew out his Beretta Px4 Storm F pistol from the Marstar Extreme Ops Tactical Holster on his right leg. A nearby Jikininki was wise to his actions and smacked it away from him. Another Jikininki did the same thing to Kudo, except some of them worked together to pin him down on the ground.

"Dammit..." Ryo was shocked to lose his sidearm moments before the same Jikininki grabbed him on the throat with its right hand and strangle him. "They got us good..."

"I'd probably agree..." Kudo grunted to get the semi-transparent spirits off him. Natsuki and Nobuo, the latter grabbing his 3" Manurhin Gendarmerie revolver from his Marstar Universal Tactical Drop Leg Holster after dropping his RPG Commando launcher. Holding the revolver on his right hand and the Smith & Wesson M&P Standard on his left, Nobuo began to fire at the increasing number of Jikininkis that were approaching Toru and the others.

"They got us cornered!" Natsuki had her Springfield Armory XD Service pistol at the ready, firing it at the Jikininkis with her twin brother. "Not to mention pinned..."

"I don't know if we have enough ammo to last this long..." Nobuo grunted, halting further use of his revolver when its chamber became empty of .357 Magnum ammunition.

"Ga-rei release!"

Nobuo heard a familiar voice from behind, startling him. "Kagura?" whispered the masked man.

"Byakuei!"

* * *

Somewhere in Niigata City, Niigata, Japan

* * *

"Oh hoo..." Yomi clapped her hands when she see Kagura in action. "My young protégé is now in action."

"Kagura Tsuchimiya..." Mitogawa watched Kagura's spirit beast, Byakuei, made short work of the Jikininkis and Amikiris and devour them before it went to face off against the second Kasha. The two saw Iwahata and Nabuu mustering the other SDCD agents, armed with either firearms or with handheld weapons such as the naginata and the katana, to finish off any wounded Jikininki or Amikiri in sight. "So she's the new successor in handling Byakuei."

"Indeed, Mitogawa." Yomi eyed the 1st Division soldiers of the PDCH advancing slowly, eliminating any wounded Jikininki or Amikiri with a few blasts from their Striker SE shotguns or bursts from their G36K carbines. "Indeed."

Mitogawa carefully watched Byakuei roar before it made a leap towards the Kasha. "I'm surprised that she was able to handle Byakuei at such a young age." The white-haired boy corrected himself. "It's not like I was trained by my parents at a young age to be an exorcist for the SDCD."

Yomi watched Byakuei quickly overpower the Kasha, the former making itself more superior to the latter by tackling it down.

"That's where you're quite wrong." Yomi corrected Mitogawa, watching Byakuei subdue the Kasha after it bit him down on its neck hard.

"I see." Mitogawa watched the Kasha turn to dust, following the defeated Jikininki and Amikiris. "It appears you may be right."

"Let us withdraw for now." Mitogawa turned his back on the bridge, disappearing by turning into butterflies.

"That I agree." Yomi left the scene as well, mounted on her spirit beast Ranguren.

* * *

Somewhere on National Route 7, Chuo, Niigata City, Niigata, Japan

* * *

"Move out!"

Kudo gave the go-ahead for the pilots of the PDCH's UH-60JA to immediately take off from the area for medical treatment after he radioed for one to evacuate Toru after he had been previously wounded. Natsuki went with the wounded Toru, insisting after Kudo initially told her he needed her to clean up.

"So I guess we're with the 1st Division eh?" Masaki said while he approached the other 4th Division agents after Junko managed to land their V-22.

"Yeah." Nobuo sighed and started to scan the area with his Spirit Detection Counter. "Better to do something than nothing." He was assisted by Masaki and Junko, the two of them using their own Spirit Detection Counters.

"This is how Japanese anti-paranormal forces clean up their mess?" A female British voice came up. "How interesting."

"Who said that?" Junko said, turning around. She was about to draw out her Glock 19 pistol when the ponytailed agent saw a Caucasian woman in her late 20s with long flowing blonde hair in a suit with glasses. Next to her was a man in his early 30s wearing a black trenchcoat akin to World War II. He was also Caucasian like the woman and had brown hair.

"Sir Integra!" Nobuo and Ryo stood at attention, rendering the woman a salute.

"At ease, boys." Integra sighed.

"Never expected to see you, Sir Integra." Iwahata grinned at Integra. "And you too as well, Harkness."

"I know." The brown-haired man grinned, shaking hands with Iwahata. "And please, just Jack. I insist."

"How are you guys..." Kudo asked the group, confused.

"Iwahata-aniki adopted us when we were orphans." Ryo explained. "Then he gave us military training before and after he joined with Hellsing."

"These three fought bravely in the streets of London a few years ago when Millenium attempted to invade England." Integra told Kudo and Mami, who had just arrived to see them after parking the Mobile Command Post nearby.

"I was there too." Jack said as well. "I helped Hellsing forces halt Millenium from attempting to storm Buckingham Palace when I was still with Torchwood One."

"Come on." Iwahata smirked at Jack. "You were with Hellsing too when you led the force to defend the palace..."

"Kagura!" Ryo hugged Kagura when she ran towards the masked 4th Division agent.

"Ryo-niichan!" Kagura shouted when she hugged him, squeezing her arms around him very hard.

"Kagura..." Nobuo hugged Kagura after she removed her arms from Ryo.

"Nabuu is glad to be you both." Nobuo exchanged high fives with the two beret-clad agents.

"So she's the successor of the Spirit Beast Byakuei, Kagura Tsuchimiya." Integra told Iwahata, eyeing Kagura as she spoke to Nobuo and Ryo next to Nabuu.

"Yes, sir Integra." Iwahata replied. "Most exorcist families here in Japan train their children in anti-supernatural techniques and weapons if they are fit to do so."

"Reminds me of a particular woman back in England."

"You must be Kagura." Jack introduced himself to Kagura, extending his right hand out. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Jack Harkness."

"Pleased to meet you, Harkness-san." Kagura said in slow English, having a bit of an accent.

"Jack will do." Jack insisted to Kagura.

"Hai, Jack-san."

"Don't mind if I ask, but what's Hellsing and Torchwood doing here?" Masaki asked Integra and Jack, hoping to get some answers.

"We're here actually to speak with the Minister of Defense," Integra answered. "but we've got reports of some paranormal activity on this highway and made a detour on the way."

"Their chopper's back there I guess." Junko pointed to Masaki the all-black UH-60JA used by Integra.

"Ano..." Mami called the attention of her comrades. "Commander wants you all for a debriefing..."

"All right." Kudo stretched his arms. "Let's go. You heard the lady..."

"What about..." Ryo asked, pointing to the black suited SDCD agents.

"Leave them. I got a transmission from HQ. They'll take care of the rest, we're out of here in a while with our British guests."

"Okay..." Kudo, Ryo, Nobuo, Junko, Masaki and Mami walked back to the MCP, followed by Integra and Jack. Iwahata directed the other SDCD agents to comb the area with their Spirit Detection Counters, being assisted by Nabuu. Kagura sat down on some rubble, watching the agents do their work.

* * *

Cabin, Mitsubishi UH-60JA Black Hawk, en route Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Natsuki sat down next to Toru's stretcher, tended to by a 1st Division medic before she was told Toru was temporarily stabilized.

"Toru-kun..." Natsuki whispered, soft enough for Toru to hear as he couldn't speak up due to his wounds.

"Mmmm..." Toru mumbled.

"Thank goodness." Natsuki smiled at Toru. "I was so worried when I heard the news you were wounded."

She continued to speak to him, although softly. "I wanted to tell you something, but I couldn't because I was confused." Natsuki felt like she was about to cry, but held it back. "Toru-kun, I love you."

The black-haired woman didn't see any reaction from Toru, still stabilized from his wounds.

"It's true Toru-kun. You were so lonely after Aoi-san was killed." Natsuki bit her teeth. "I just wanted to console you, tell you that I'll be there for you."

She leaned in to kiss Toru on the forehead, holding his right hand with her hands. "I love you, Toru-kun. And I mean it."

Toru gently squeezed her hands in return.

Chapter 9 END

PS - Almost nearing the end! Oh yeah... So now here comes the appearance of Kagura and the others from the Ga-rei manga (and the ending of Ga-rei Zero). I just hope I can write of them and make them interact with tbe MOD's people. XD

I'm not sure how the anti-material rifle Toru used in Ga-rei Zero was done, made and assembled in particular order anywho. So I'm simply improvising unless someone knows. So there's one more chapter before an epilogue of sorts. Enjoy the Hellsing and Torchwood character cameos.

The next chapter will be loads of fun; it'll have some stuff that I always wanted to write on for this story. :D

Yeah, I particularly suck in the Toru/Natsuki part since I'm not good in pairing romance and all; I prefer action and guns blazing if you must know.


	10. Investigations

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 10: Investigations

* * *

The Ogawa Mansion. A circular-shaped 10-story apartment building in the Greater Tokyo Area, it was the first building to be constructed in such a shape that newspapers and magazines raved its creators for building an extraordinary mansion to break off stereotypes of such mansion buildings in Japan. It had west and east wings with 5 rooms each.

However, there are reports that people visiting the premises telling about getting the feeling of nauseousness. It made them feel sick and forced them not to stay in the building any longer. In addition, intelligence from the MOE and the MOD had reported supernatural events taking place in the premises. As such, the government has ordered both the Ministry of Environment's Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division and the Ministry of Defense's Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters to investigate the mansion for any supernatural activities and eliminate anyone involved.

* * *

Parking Lot, Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

A Kawasaki ZX-6R and Nobuo's BMW F800S with orange colors and the seal of the PDCH's 4th Division came first in entering the surface parking lot, located at the front of the Ogawa Mansion. The two motorbikes were followed by a 2009 Chrysler Grand Voyager LX with the same orange colors and 4th Division insignia as the two motorbikes had parked adjacent to the mansion's entrance.

The riders stopped the bikes in front of the parked van, kicking the kickstands down to keep them stable.

"Alright, we're here."

Kudo emerged from the Grand Voyager LX's driver seat on the front right side of the van. Ryo got from the front passenger seat on the left.

"Looks pretty empty if you ask me."

Toru exited the van's right passenger side, opening the sliding door.

"Okay folks." Kudo told the 4th Division operatives under his watch. "This ain't no ordinary mansion so watch yourselves. Intelligence's getting some heavy supernatural spikes on this, coupled with testimonies from several witnesses of some unusual things going on."

"I'll stay here and assist you guys from the van." Masaki poked his head from the parked van.

"What do we do here?" Junko stepped out of the van with Nobuo. They all had their respective sidearms at the ready should things go wrong. But for their assault carbine, all of them were armed with LWRC International M6 assault carbines with 12.7" barrels and Aimpoint Comp M3 red dot scopes attached on the picatinny railing on the upper receiver.

"We check out for any people in here." Kudo instructed his subordinates. "In fact, we check the apartments within all the ten floors to see if anyone's home. We're authorized to use lethal force if things go wrong."

"No elevators?" Ryo asked Kudo.

Kudo shook his head. "Better not. We won't know if the supernatural in the mansion will be able to work on the building itself. We take the stairs and split off to the west and east sides of the building. That way, we can search and secure it as quickly as possible."

"Understood." Natsuki said when she and Nobuo approached the group and listened to the briefing, their motorbike helmets already stowed.

"Move out." Kudo instructed the group, running to the mansion's entrance. "Natsuki, Ryo are with me. Toru, you're in charge with Nobuo and Junko."

"Got it!"

The two teams went to run on the staircases leading to the west and east sides of Ogawa Mansion.

* * *

"So the government decided to move in to this place?"

A gruff voice said in an empty black space. "No matter, this should be an excellent testing ground for the Ministry of Defense."

* * *

2nd Floor, East Wing, Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Toru, Nobuo and Junko arrived at the 2nd floor of the Ogawa Mansion's east wing. So far, they haven't encountered anyone yet.

"So far, so good." Toru began to sweep the hallway with the M6 for any hostiles. "Clear..."

"No one, you say?" Nobuo asked Toru. "That's a real bummer if you ask me."

"There's an open door here..." Toru motioned the two to come with him. When he peeked inside, he saw the corpse of a man in his 40s rotting with signs of his skeletal features showing.

"Shit..." Toru mumbled, covering his nose and mouth. "Seems like they're dead. Least a year, I guess."

Junko began to radio to Kudo on their findings.

* * *

4th Floor, West Wing, Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Kudo, Ryo and Natsuki were now on the 4th floor on the Ogawa Mansion's west wing.

"Are we going to check on all of the apartments, Kudo-san?" Natsuki asked Kudo. Kudo, however, didn't reply yet when he received a transmission from Junko. The others did so as well, but they were confused by what they heard regarding dead bodies around except for the fact that their teammates did find corpses.

"Let's start from here." Kudo said while listening to the transmission.

Kudo pointed out apartment number 405, making his way towards the door with the M6 carbine aimed at it. "I hear voices." whispered the scarred man.

Ryo reached for the door to see if it was locked. To their surprise, it was unlocked.

"What the hell?"

"Let's get inside." Kudo gestured to the two to be silent as he gently opened the door, leading to a hallway. The trio were stunned when snuck in, seeing the corpse of a man slumped on a chair in the kitchen before they saw a woman in her late 40s stabbing someone lying on the futon. The woman then stabbed her own neck.

"What the hell?" Ryo was shocked, seeing the woman stab herself. "Did you guys see that? That woman just stabbed herself!"

"Toru said he found corpses with signs of incisions on their heads." Kudo told Ryo and Natsuki, checking the corpse of the man in the kitchen to see if he was really dead.

"You mean their brains were taken?" Junko asked. "But if Toru and the others found that, it means..."

"That these aren't actually humans in the first place." Ryo concluded. "It looks like someone wants to study something here."

"Yeah. Particularly human death." Kudo seemed to agree with Ryo and Junko. He tried to reestablish contact with Toru's group, but only heard something about some "undead" in his area...

* * *

4th Floor, East Wing, Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Toru's group had somehow arrived at the east wing's 4th floor after they agreed to check out the 3rd floor initially. The trio were confused when they arrived at the end of the staircase leading to the floor.

"What the hell?" Toru saw what looked like to be Category D-type monsters. Zombies in particular.

"Clear the area!" Toru fired his M6, leading the way. Natsuki and Nobuo joined up with Toru to clear the floor. But as a few were killed, a few more began to shamble on the floor.

"Dammit! They keep coming!" Nobuo complained, stopping to reload his M6 when he threw a M67 frag grenade at the zombies.

"Then allow me to help..." A woman in a kimono and jacket with combat boots dashed past the 4th Division operators, slicing down the zombies with her small knife.

Behind the trio was a teenager with red hair, appearing to be frightened.

* * *

Main Floor, Garan no Dō, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"You're saying that we're expecting guests from the MOE, Toko-san? But why?"

Kokuto was startled when he was told by Toko that they are expecting visitor from the Ministry of Environment's Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division.

"Ayame-san of the SDCD wanted to provide some assistance." Toko said. "Besides, we need to get there as fast as we can to assist Shiki while she's in that mansion."

From the entrance, a muscular white mohawk-haired man with a black suit, tie, shoes and white dress entered the office. He had a cross-shaped scar, visible on his left eye and nosebridge.

"Greetings. We're from the SDCD and we have transport ready outside."

"Thank you, Iwahata-san." Toko thanked Iwahata. "Come on, we need to head to the place." The red-haired woman told Kokuto. "I'd take my car but the helicopter should save us some traffic."

A few minute, the involved parties were en route via chopper to the Ogawa Mansion.

* * *

4th Floor, East Wing, Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"What the?"

Toru saw the kimono-clad woman attack the zombies with her retractable knife like she knew what she was doing.

"Looks like she did the job for us." Nobuo told Toru. A strange man appeared before them once the trio had made it ways to the elevator lobby.

"Who are you?" Toru aimed his M6 assault rifle at the man, who had semi-long hair and was wearing black and blue clothing with beads worn around his neck.

"So the government has sent its anti-paranormal unit against me?" The man grinned. "How quaint. Very well, I shall introduce myself. Araya Souren. Magus."

"You're that former Buddhist monk from Tamil Buddhism!" Toru aimed his assault rifle.

"How did you know that?"

"We got every file on persons with supernatural abilities. Don't underestimate the MOD."

"But I must stop you three from progressing." Araya cracked the knuckles on his hands. "I've been watching you fight and so far, it's being bothersome to me..."

Suddenly, invisible tentacles appeared from the ground and grabbed Toru, Nobuo and the woman. The red-haired teen could only watch from a distance. For some reason, he was not restrained. Araya smirked when he caught him in his sight.

"What the heck is this?" Toru was surprised when he was restrained.

"Can't move!" Nobuo grunted.

The woman was able to move fast and avoid the restraints, getting close to Araya before she did some slashes and stabs with her combat knife.

"You think that can stop me, Ryogi Shiki?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "It seems that I have a reputation already. Splendid." She dashed in again when Araya's magic fields restrained Ryogi. "Tomoe, stand back."

"What the? Toru saw Ryogi cut off Araya's arms but the ex-monk reattached his left arm. _Oh my god. He can actually do that?_

Ryogi tried to go in for the kill by stabbing Araya by the neck. But it was a futile move as she was flinged away from him, falling to the earth before a series of tentacle whips grabbed her and threw her to the wall.

Toru, Nobuo, Junko and Tomoe stared at Araya, who shrugged off the pain from his neck by shaking his head back and forth. He stared at them long and hard.

"Do you wish to oppose me next?"

The 4th Division operators withdrew by firing their weapons and hurling frag grenades at Araya, who responded by using his magic fields to prevent the bullets from striking him while allowing the grenades to detonate before the shrapnel could hit him.

* * *

3rd Floor Stairway, East Wing, Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Iwahata and Kokuto met up with the retreating 4th Division operators, minus Tomoe somehow and Kokuto, to regroup at the stairway.

"You guys alright?" Iwahata asked them.

"We are." Nobuo told the scarred man.

"Dammit we're up against an ex-monk with supernatural powers of his own." Kudo groaned.

**"Hey guys!" **Masaki made contact with Toru and the others. **"Getting some huge paranormal readings in that mansion."**

**"Must be that Araya guy. Listen make a background check on Araya, Masaki. We need to know the background of this man since he's the main enemy."**

**"Understood."**

"Did you guys see a red-haired guy who was with us a while ago?" Natsuki asked Iwahata and Kokuto.

Both men shook their heads.

"Where the heck did he go?" sighed Junko.

"I'm bringing in reinforcements to help secure this mansion." Iwahata told them.

_Like that can help. _Toru sighed.

"W-where are you going?" Kudo said, seeing Toko moving in towards the Ogawa Mansion.

"I'll take care of this..."

After they saw Toko enter the building, the SDCD and PDCH spread out to cover the outskirts of the mansion after getting reports of Category Ds lumbering about towards the outskirts.

* * *

Somewhere Underground, Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Tomoe Enjo did not know how he got to the basement part of the Ogawa Mansion, except that he kept running and running from the chaos from the moment Araya caught Shiki and had her entire body _integrated _to the mansion's foundation and walls. The last he remembered, he went with Kokuto to investigate his old house, coupled with seeing a past memory of him being given the house key by his deceased father.

Before the murders took place.

_Where the hell am I? _Tomoe kept walking ahead, seeing little light in the area to guide the red-haired teen through. He kept walking, not caring for what was going to be ahead of him. Noting a power switch nearby, Tomoe turned it on to see a brain inside some tube full of water.

_Oh my god! _The red-haired teen was in shock. "So that's what it is." He saw the batteries that were connected to the ceiling. "They go to the apartments from here." He took a few steps close to see what the tube's inscription was.

He began to laugh like a maniac after he saw his name. His own name.

"What the heck is this?" Tomoe began to feel pain from his left arm. He saw it drop on the ground, detached from his arm. He was shocked to see it was a mix of organic and machinery parts.

"There was something that I added." The voice of Araya could be heard from the underground parking lot converted to some storage lot. "Your interest in Ryogi Shiki."

* * *

Outskirts of Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"ERAH!" Iwahata used his drill hands to take out a few of the zombified residents at the head. "How the hell did they get here without us knowing?"

Toru and Nobuo opened fire at the Category Ds while Natsuki assisted.

"Look out..." Kudo and Junko opened fire at a Category D from the back when he was about to smack the Grand Voyager LX Masaki was on. He was about to draw out his Glock 17MB pistol when he saw his comrades save him.

Kazuki and the Nabu Brothers provided more of the artillery support, the former with his dual anti-Demon Number 23 suitcases which fired bullets from the bottom while the twins fired their shotgun-like rifles on the Ds to keep them back.

"Now how do we get in..." Toru wondered, seeing that the doors to the mansion were sealed off mysteriously.

"Something's going on." Noriyuki Izuna, a SDCD operator used his Kuda-gitsunes to figure out what's taking place inside the mansion.

* * *

Somewhere Underground, Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"My heart's real, even though I'm a fake!" Tomoe shouted at Araya's voice. "I'll goddamn thank you for this opportunity." He then asked, "Am I fake, Araya?"

"Hmph." Araya's voice didn't want to reply. "We're done here already."

Tomoe went off to the nearest elevator. "I'll kill you, Araya..."

* * *

Outskirts of Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"I'll break it open!" Kazuki used the Number 23s to break down the doors leading to the entrance of the Ogawa Mansion. Iwahata and the Nabus joined in. So far, it had little use.

A young high school girl drew out her katana and charged in, slicing the wall into diagonal halves.

"Good work, Kagura." Kazuki thanked the girl before gesturing to the PDCH operators sans Masaki that it was okay to get in.

"Let's move!" Iwahata and the others charged in while the other SDCD operators deployed in a few minutes ago were sent in to guard the outskirts of the mansion after clearing it of Ds. The teams did not hear the screaming that took place before storming in.

* * *

Lobby, Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

The SDCD/PDCH force had arrived inside, noticing Toko kneeling by Kokuto's body with some blood on the partially sliced wall.

"What happened to him?" Iwahata asked Toko.

"He'll be fine." Toko reassured the ex-mercenary. The groups saw that Araya was confronting someone who had just stepped out of the elevator.

"We'll go ahead!" Kudo and the others moved in, running towards Araya with their weapons at the ready. Unknown to them, the ex-monk had been recently stabbed in the chest and was just too busy in dealing with Tomoe that it looked like that two teams could catch Araya off his guard and resolve the situation.

"I don't think so."

Araya grinned at them when he turned them, using his bounded field magic to restrain them in place.

"Shit..." Kudo was stunned to see Araya alive and well despite seeing a knife already plunged in his chest.

"This is nothing to me." Araya calmly took out the knife and hurled it to the ground, stained with blood. Nearby him, the teams could see the smiling face of Tomoe before he was completely disintegrated like dust.

"Fuck." Kazuki muttered, seeing Tomoe gone for good. He tried to take aim with the Number 23s at Araya, but the bounded fields were restricting his arm movements that he only raised his arms halfway when Shiki appeared in the elevator alive and well.

"That can't be!" Araya shouted, surprised as he remembered that she was _integrated_ with the mansion's very foundations.

Toru was stunned, seeing the distengrated Tomoe mouth _I'm still here_ before he was completely gone. He glared at Araya. "That bastard."

Suddenly, the building shook as if an earthquake was taking place. Araya felt like his left arm was slashed while coughing up blood.

"It's can't be!" Araya saw the elevator doors open up, revealing Shiki alive and well.

"Sh-she's alive!" Nobuo yelled. "I saw her integrated into the mansion and all!"

Shiki smirked. "Of course I'm alive." She stared at the knife on the ground.

"Why?" Araya yelled at Shiki, gripping his left arm. "Why can't you stay down permanently?" He then also stared at the knife on the ground. "Is it him?"

Shiki raised an eyebrow at Araya. "I woke up by myself without anyone helping. Not even Enjo helped me here. In fact, he shouldn't be here at all." She slowly approached Araya. "But Enjo was the one who brought you to ruin."

"Stand back!" Araya warned before he shouted. "Shuku!"

A strong wave of force was coming to Shiki, but she responded by drawing out the katana that she found on the elevator floor. The woman threw the saya away before she slashed the wave, eliminating it.

"She can actually do that?" Natsuki saw what Shiki had done, not having seen such a move like that before. She saw the tentacles emerge out of the bouded fields to restrain Shiki, but that didn't even stop the katana-armed woman when she stabbed the marbled floor to eliminate them.

"Hah!" Araya dodged back from Shiki's katana slashes, distracting the former to the point that the bounded fields used to restrain the SDCD and PDCH operatives were eliminated, allowing them to be free.

"All right, we're free!" Noriyuki shouted, joining in with Shiki to use the kuda-gitsunes like bullets against Araya. Kagura joined in too to use her katana against the monk.

"Get him out in the open!" Toru chased Araya until the two were in the elevator lobby, joined by Shiki and Kagura. The others stayed behind to ensure their comrades were all right.

"Fools!" Araya commanded his dismembered right arm to attack the trio from behind. Fortunately for them, Toru turned around coincidentally to see it coming. He began to slash it with his combat knife, blade engraved with Buddisht mantra writings on, in a threatening manner in order to keep it back. Shiki came in to hack up the arm to pieces.

"Shuku!" The monk surprised Kagura and used the wave attack, sending her to the wall. Toru came to assist her while Shiki attacked Araya before stabbing his chest with the katana. He knocked her off her feet before he disappeared from sight.

_Where did he go? _Shiki looked around, now in an empty apartment corridor wondering where the heck Araya went off to. She saw the cracks on the wall, making her go over and check the railing to see Araya falling while casting Shuku to destroy the mansion.

"What are you doing?" Toru shouted at Shiki, seeing her about to jump with Kagura in his arms.

"Get everyone out! I'll take care of this meatbag!" Shiki jumped off, able to reach Araya before stabbing his chest once again with her katana. Toru nodded and ran off back to the main lobby, telling everyone to get out since the foundation was being destroyed by Araya's magic.

* * *

Main Parking Lot, outskirts of Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Toru and the others from the PDCH and Noriyuki with the others from the SDCD had escaped when the Ogawa Mansion was destroyed from partial structural damage. Masaki had called in reinforcements from the MOD, deploying the 1st Division via CH-47JA Chinooks as M4-armed soldiers began to sweep the semi-ruined mansion to gun down any more wandering Category Ds for good before they would conduct search operations to secure the corpses and any human parts remaining.

"So it's over for good?" Iwahata sighed, watching the PDCH's 1st Division cordon off the Ogawa Mansion.

"Word off from the MOE and the MOD is that they'll have this place demolished." Noriyuki told the scarred man.

"Kagura's being checked out." Kazuki told the two, pointing to her being checked out by paramedics. So far, she physically looked fine.

* * *

Forest near Ogawa Mansion, somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Kudo, Nobuo and Toru came to the forest to locate Araya or his body after they were told that he fell off supposedly from the mansion. They later found him on a hole made from the impact of the fall with Toko standing next to it, smoking.

"Blade's still on his body." Nobuo commented, seeing the broken katana blade on his chest. Some blood was oozing out of his mouth while slowly being turned to dust. Kokuto was watching on the side.

"I was hoping you Ministry of Defense boys would show up." Toko greeted the trio as they arrived.

"We'll take care of things from here. It's a national security matter as far as my unit's concerned." Kudo told the red-haired woman.

"Of course." Toko grinned. "I'll leave it up to you guys on taking care of the mansion."

"What's happening to him?" Nobuo asked, seeing Araya turning to dust.

"He's dying." Toko replied. She then asked Araya. "As I was saying, what where you trying to achieve today?"

Araya smirked. "It's obvious to all of you. I'm trying to reach the world's paradox spiral."

"What?" Kudo said, being a bit confused. "Paradox spiral?"

"Ha, ha, ha." Araya chuckled at the scarred PDCH operator. "I guess that's one thing the Ministry of Defense doesn't know about." He only waited for himself to be disintegrated further into dust, leaving the broken katana blade behind.

Toko placed the cigarette end into her mouth, inhaling and exhaling the smoke before seeing snow falling from the sky. Kudo told Toru and Nobuo to call for paramedics as he spotted Shiki on the ground. Both PDCH operators ran up to see the unconscious Shiki, the latter checking her neck for a pulse.

Chapter 10 END

* * *

PS - Hope you guys noticed the KnK cameos and stuff. I actually wanted a Ga-rei: Zero/Knk crossover for this chapter actually in the first place. Oh yeah, the fic starts after Shiki and Tomoe arrive here to see himself being killed off, but before the fight and all. Also I don't want to narrate the movie over again, so some scenes won't be here for obvious reasons. Apologies if it seemed screwy in some way; I didn't plan on writing the entire movie here like I said so there will be some changes...

And yeah, I should have posted it sooner than later but university and RPing kept me really busy from doing so.

BTW, the story ends here, but an epilogue will be coming.


	11. Deployment

Ga-Rei -Zero-: Files of the 4th Division

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Ga-Rei -Zero- are under the copyright of Ei Aoki, AIC Spirits and asread. All other characters are either under the jurisdiction of their respective copyright holders or are under my own.

Chapter 11: Deployment

* * *

Garden, Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital, Kamikitazawa, Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Nobuo and Natsuki took the time to visit Ayame and Kiri, the both of them still in the Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital's garden after having their usual briefing in the Ministry of Defense's 4th Division underground headquarters.

"Ara!" Ayame greeted the twins. "Good to see you both." She moved towards them via wheelchair, gently touching Nobuo's right arm. "Especially you."

"O-of course..." Nobuo stuttered for a few seconds before he greeted the paraplegic woman. "I wanted to stop by here before I head off with nee-san here."

Ayame smiled, glad to see her that ex-subordinate was around. "Kiri's here by the way."

Nobuo nodded. "Okay." He walked off to see her, looking at the the tree. "Kiri-san!"

"Oh my oniichan!" Kiri smiled and went off to hug the masked PDCH operative, still in her child-like state.

"How are you doing?" Nobuo greeted her, reciprocating the hug.

"Good. I'm really good. The hospital's been so kind to me."

"That is good to hear, Kiri-san."

"Are you leaving?" Kiri sadly asked.

Nobuo nodded. "I received orders to be deployed abroad. Got a case that the PDCH needs to take care of." He tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, I'm sure the Ministry of Environment's got things taken care of for things here in Japan."

Kiri smiled and nodded. "I know. I believe in oniichan. So you can do it."

"Take care of yourself." Nobuo hugged Kiri like it'll be the last time that he'll see her again.

"I will oniichan." Kiri gave Nobuo a kiss on his right cheek before he wore his balaclava.

Natsuki went to see Nobuo, saying her goodbyes to Kiri before walking off from the garden, seeing Ayame again for the last time and telling her that the twins needed to leave ASAP.

"I'll see you soon, No-chan." Ayame baded Nobuo goodbye, going with him before seeing him off in the hospital's surface parking lot.

"D-don't call me that!" Nobuo shouted, feeling embarassed.

"It is quite cute." Ayame smiled, clapping her hands together once.

"I-it's not!"

* * *

Inside 2009 Dodge Charger R/T, en route to Iruma Air Base, somewhere in Suginami, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Natsuki and Nobuo were now in a Dodge Charger en route to the JASDF's Iruma Air Base. The younger male Kasuga drove the car en route to the hospital from the MOD first as he appreciated Western-made autos more than Japanese-made autos when Iwahata helped raised him abroad together with Ryo. After all, the MOD purchased a few Chargers among some of the Western-made autos purchased with 4th Division markings to help deploy 4D agents on high-speed operations. The two also noted that some Japanese autos like the Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R M were also bought in the mix to be used as high-speed vehicles. Natsuki volunteered to take over driving from the hospital until they got to Iruma.

Nobuo was sleeping as he told Natsuki that he felt a bit tired after waking up so early before he was briefed that he needed to Iruma for further instructions with the rest, including Kudo. Natsuki watched her little brother sleep when she came to a stop light, smiling at him before the light turned green, pressing the gas pedal to move fast. The steering wheel was placed on the right side of the auto since all PDCH ground vehicles had RHD steering for convenience since Japan has vehicles driving on the left side of the street as a rule, although Japanese law isn't that strict on the fact that all vehicles in Japan must have RHD steering. Then again, there are countries that have stated that vehicles in their soil must be permanently either have LHD or RHD steering like Cambodia, Kenya, New Zealand, Philippines, Singapore and Trinidad and Tobago.

"I'll wake you when we're at Iruma, okay?" Natsuki told her twin brother, who was sleeping.

Nobuo somehow nodded even though he was sleeping. He didn't like the fact that he had to wear a seatbelt since it's law but it was getting in the way of him relaxing and all.

_It's been a year now since my indoctrination into 4D with Ryo..._

* * *

Empty Main Water Tank, Metropolitan Area Outer Underground Discharge Channel building, Saitama, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_"They're all down..."_

_Ryo and Nobuo were able to put down the Category Ds or their corpses of the 1st Division used by Yomi to attack them._

_"Holy shit!" Masaki was surprised to see the corpses. "Are those the guys from 1st Division?"_

_"This is bad." Kudo sighed. "We better call this one in with the boss and the MOD ASAP."_

_While the two SDCD operatives inspected the corpses to see the extent of the damage done to them prior to their undead resurrection, Nobuo heard his mobile phone vibrate._

_"Who'd call me at this time?" Nobuo frowned, getting the phone from the interior pocket of his suit jacket. He was stunned to see that Yomi was calling him. Wondering why, he began to open the phone and answer the call._

_**"How are you doing?" **Nobuo frowned even more when he heard Yomi speak to him on the phone._

_**"Yomi!" **The SDCD operator shouted on the phone. **"Where the hell are you right now?"**  
_

_Laughter was heard on the mobile. **"Somewhere. I'm not telling you but it'll involve Kagura."**_

_**"What?" **Nobuo and Ryo had heard of Kagura after their recruitment into the SDCD and the two orphans have met her and spoken to the young girl a few times._

_**"And after that, I'll come for you." **Yomi said in a seductive manner. **"But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you because I like you... in some way."**_

_Nobuo was furious, hearing that Yomi will head for Kagura now that the corpses of the 1st Division soldiers turned corpses were foiled by him and Ryo with help from Kudo's squad._

_**"YOMMIIIIIIII!"**_

* * *

Inside 2009 Dodge Charger R/T, en route to Iruma Air Base, somewhere in Suginami, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"Nobuo-kun!"

Natsuki parked the Charger on the side when she noticed that her younger brother was screaming and all in his sleep, shouting Yomi's name. Thankfully for her, Nobuo was able to wake up from hearing Natsuki's shouting.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Natsuki looked at her masked brother with a worried look. "What's with you? You had me worried sick."

"Sorry." Nobuo sighed and leaned back on his seat. "It's from a year ago."

"You mean that rogue SDCD operative?" Natsuki asked.

Nobuo nodded. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay." Natsuki got the Charger's gear stick back from Parking to Drive. "But I'm your sister and I want to be here for you, Nobuo."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Nobuo sighed, yawning before he took off his balaclava to rub his eyes. Natsuki glanced at him from the side while driving the Charger. She knew that he didn't want to talk about what happened to Yomi after she turned rogue, but he was the only family she got and she wanted him to open up even if they weren't on duty.

"Dammit." Nobuo rubbed his eyes again before he donned his balaclava. Natsuki sighed again, concentrating on her driving.

It'll be a while before the both of them could get to Iruma.

* * *

Main Entrance, Iruma Air Base, Sayama City, Sayama, Japan

* * *

The Charger arrived at the outskirts of Iruma, being stopped by JASDF Military Police officers of the Iruma Air Police Group. Natsuki and Nobuo showed their 4th Division IDs issued by the MOD should their identification be needed.

"All right, you can get in." The MP officer told Natsuki, already knowing their MOD status. He told the other MPs to get the barricades out of the way. The MP showed Natsuki where she can park the sedan.

"Thanks." Natsuki thanked the officer before driving the Charger inside the base.

* * *

Parking Lot, Iruma Air Base, Sayama City, Sayama, Japan

* * *

Natsuki parked the Charger next to the 2009 Chrysler Grand Voyager LX van previously used in the Ogawa Mansion op. Kudo, Masaki, Toru and Ryo were waiting outside.

"Yo." Masaki greeted the Kasuga twins when they got out of the Charger.

"I will suggest that Junko-san's not here?" Nobuo asked.

"She's got some university stuff to take care of." Toru replied. "So she's not coming for this op."

"But who's going to be responsible for any anti-paranormal op here?"

"No worries." Kudo tried to reassure the young PDCH operative. "The Ministry of Environment made a deal with the Ministry of Defense that they'll take the lead in case teams like us are deployed overseas. Of course I won't lie that it made some of the MOD officials pissed."

"Not my problem." Nobuo snorted. "So where to?"

"I'll explain on the way." Kudo told him. "Come on. Mami's waiting and all of our gear's on the C-130H already waiting in the runway courtesy of Komaki's 401st."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ryo told the others. "Let's get out of here."

Natsuki went to lock the Charger electronically before walking with the other 1st Platoon squad members towards the C-130H on the runway.

* * *

C-130H Ramp, Runway, Iruma Air Base, Sayama City, Sayama, Japan

* * *

Mami greeted the 1st Platoon after they arrived, waiting for them while the C-130H was refueling with the pilots already inside.

"Kudo-san." Mami greeted by smiling at him. "The pilots have reported in and the plane's almost done refueling."

"Alright. Better not make them impatient." Kudo smirked after he was greeted by the young lady.

"So what's the plan?" Ryo asked. "Aside from the fact that stopovers are imminent."

"We'll have a stopover at Kadena to refuel the plane in Okinawa before we leave Japanese territory." Masaki explained to Ryo. "Afterwards, we should be fine until the plane gets to Diego Garcia for a second refueling. From there, we'll head to Africa and land in either Ethiopia or Dijobuti for another refuel, depending on the next course of action."

"Next course of action?" Nobuo heard as he walked with the others inside the C-130H. "That's interesting."

"We'll receive our orders soon on where we're going to be deployed." Toru told Nobuo. "From what I heard, it's suppose to be an anti-monster thing out there in West Africa."

The group got inside the C-130H before the rear ramp was closed.

"Hopefully it's for Japanese interests." Ryo sighed after being the last person to get in.

* * *

Inside C-130H

* * *

"Will you be fine?" Mami asked Ryo after getting a seat next to him before she attached her seatbelt on.

"I think so." Ryo told Mami as the C-130H was now beginning to get taxied. "Isn't this why the MOD's deploying us abroad?"

"All I know is we're going to do the country a big favor and kick ass." Nobuo told Ryo, stretching from his seat.

"Now that's something I'd like to hear." Masaki chuckled from his seat across Nobuo's.

"Here goes." Kudo told the squad as the C-130H was now taking off from the runway of Iruma. The squad relaxed in their seats as they felt the plane take off and head towards the direction of Okinawa, going southwest.

THE END

* * *

PS - Hope you guys enjoyed this one. This time, it's done for good. XP Need some time off to do my essay that's about to be due in a few weeks. Although I may sneak in a one shot or two if I can squeeze in some time.

Then again, I'm not too sure. But we'll sure before I permanently wind up writing stuff like this for good.


End file.
